Honest Hearts
by jensentaylor
Summary: She built this city, and she wants to keep it lit. Jensen Taylor was just a normal teenager before she found herself changed by Crystal Carroll, one of the few original vampires. To this day, she believes she's a monster. She's not wrong.
1. Prologue - Start of Part One

Before Jensen and Alaska came across each other for the first time, and Stephanie becoming pregnant with Michael Bass's baby, there was a kind of a peaceful life without people just shoving them, except with Michael who had to deal with two deaths of his lovers. He was done. He needed to forget once more, so he turned to Stephanie, who is married to some motocross rider. It was an accident, but it turned into something more.

Michael's lips reached over Anna's, her hands catching his collar on his shirt before a soft whimper raced out of her mouth that was pretty busy smoothing her lips against the man's. They were at it. Like all the time. He wanted to forget. She just wanted to have fun. Anna started to push him away, not in a forceful way, but due to the fact her prep hour was finished, she needed to scurry away to the gym downstairs. "Baby, I need to go." She whispered, laughing while she planted her lips on his once more. A smile crossing his features, "Like always, but I get what you are talking about. Our prep hour is finished, so please, be my guest and be really responsible." He teased, pressing his lips against hers, tongues attaching. It was hard for them both to pull away from the kiss, basically stating they wanted more time together. Her palms landed on his quite large shoulders, "Stop being such a baby." She quickly said, pulling herself away from the man, putting on all her clothes back on. Michael also did the same, but somehow his eyes always flashed over to her body. It was quite beautiful. He could look at it for hours if he could.

A small brushed crossed his lips, "I love you."

When she finally put all her clothes on, she leaped towards him, her hands just be settled on his white, cold skin. "I love you too, baby." She said right back, lips pressing against each other's once again. Her body finally emerged from the locker room within the swimming pool, exiting. A smug of a smile was stuck on his face, kind of pasted on there. Those were the last words he could ever hear from the girl he called his girlfriend.

This all turned into love somehow. He was choking on the last tears he ever thought he would cry for, but he was wrong. Later that night, eight hours after they were making out, making each other happy, she died. It was all too quick for him to process it, and from that, he was blaming himself. Throwing bottles of whiskey at his door of his own classroom after hours. The same thing happened with Petrova. He had a strong connection between both of these girls. Petrova was different though. She had flaws, and Anna was just this cocky son of a bitch. Reasons why he got too hyped up on the thought of being with Anna. Again, Petrova was different. She was perfect, and everything went away. How he felt for her was mistaken as wind, and faded away with all his sorrows. Drinking was the only thing he could do for about an year, and it was sane once again when Anna latched his eyes from how she looked. Her strawberry blonde locks falling in her face, with curled ends on both sides. Her mascara just fold around her eyes. Those eyes. Brown light. He thought he found the jackpot, until that night where she was killed. Murdered. It will always be a mystery to him. He tries to forget about all his past lovers, try to move on from everything. To do that, his lips found Stephanie's. Both of them were drunk, highly intoxicated with drugs filling their system.

Hmm, are you asking who the heck this Michael Bass character is? He's the biggest asshole you'll ever have the chance to meet in this world. He's dark. Hides everything from people. Lie to them. Make them believe he's the nicest man in the world, but really, under everything he's just this cruel man that had his heart broken a few times in his life. He hates himself for being this monster though, and he's going to try throughout his life to be a good man. He's extremely attractive, really pale, and his hair has a lovely quiff to it. Hero quiff almost. Almost everyone gets attached to Michael, somehow. It doesn't matter if it's just for sex, or a relationship, it seems like everyone wants to be with this bad boy, including the Stephanie Hartman.

Stephanie is one of those innocent P.E. teachers that just don't do anything reckless, but the moment she laid eyes on Michael Bass, things started to move, getting undone from the big tie that was her life. She has glasses that stood still on her nose, her short hair just blazing in the air like no other, and of course she was pretty. Very pretty, since Michael Bass has something going on with her. She has a lovely husband, not knowing what the hell she was doing half of the time she's at school, working her damn ass off. She was never respected by any of her students, they always talked when she was talking, and her bitchy side always had to show whenever that happens. Sometimes, yeah, she wishes she never picked this career choice, but at the same time she's in love with it, clearly because of a specific student of hers. Jensen Cherny.

Jensen Cherny. She's something. She's really one of those people you want to hate, but really can't since she's really that lovable. So many things happened to this girl, and she has to deal with the consequences that was developed from those problems. She suffered, carrying down the guilt she has stuffed in her body. She is extremely tired of being this monster everyone thinks she is, because clearly, she's nothing close to a monster. Sure, she killed her whole family, but that wasn't her fault. She was in the first stage of being vampire, and her hunger was just terrible. She couldn't control herself all that much, so yeah, killing her family was one thing that happened. Sometimes the faces just flash before her eyes, making guilt just run through her system, making it impossible to even think out loud. She's the main girl for this lovely story, she's the link from where this story will go. She's home when she's walking along those walls of the school, the people that died here is just stuck on the tip of her tongue, because clearly, everything is her fault from the start. Sure, she didn't kill them herself, but she was the last one to see them just disappear, waltzing themselves towards the distance. After the death of Anna, she felt someone's lips catch her neck, streaming all the way down to her throat, sucking softly from there. The person's appearance was unknown. It was blurry to her, because yeah, she was pretty intoxicated, like always. The alcohol just ran through her mouth, jamming her so it was impossible to even hear, or even think for that matter. She didn't mind about the person's breath just hitting her own, creating a cloud. Right there, the deed was done. She was bitten by a werewolf, creating something that was rare to see. A vampwolf. Her nerves are more fragile, and every time Alaska up, she's feels like she's going to explode. There might be a time or two where she doesn't seem like she's annoyed, but yeah, they are enemies, deep inside, or probably it's pretty obvious.

Yep, you're asking about Alaska now. Alaska Stone is a girl you'll see across a scattered dance room, and instantly, you'll fall in love of how she talks, and moves. She's some sweet girl that comes from a powerful family. The Stones are a family that are basically hunters for the Supernatural. Their family's business started back when the Originals seek around, and started the Vampire species. Alaska though, she's not even close to being one. She doesn't want to be one of them honestly. Well, maybe she did at first, but that was way before she laid her eyes on Michael Bass. She knew his brother way before she had the chance to talk to him directly, and the moment he looked at her, things changed, for the both of them for the better. Is Alaska going to get too use to the supernatural, and keep them away from her family's power, or will she become one of them when things get hard? You'll just have to see.

* * *

 **Dear Diary;**  
This is my story. My story that is filled with pain. Love. Anything dealing with my family. I grew up in a family that was filled with men. Two girls. My mother and my sister. My sister died when she was seventeen- With that, I was about 12. I don't really know why she died, but it really turned me into something. It made me see how life was brutal to the wrong people. Louise never wanted to die. She was afraid of dying. She told me that her fear was dying. Death was a fear to everyone around this time. I was born in the time where everyone gets sick, and death was upon them. I was sick, but before that, I was in love with a girl. Do you know what the problem was with my relationship with her? My two other brothers were in love with her as well. Silas and William. Good guys. Good hearts. We tried to impress her. Her bought her too many things to count. We thought we knew her, but really? That was the opposite. She was a vampire. A vampire. A person- A monster, that could bit through your skin with one bite. She did it to me. I was a dead on December 7th, 1869. [ Funny thing is- Many, brutal years later, Catherine's Doppelganger finds herself being born on December 7th, 1999. ] That year in history changed everything. On January 20th, Elizabeth Cady Stanton becomes the first woman to testify before the U.S. congress. May fifteenth, by the same woman- National Woman Suffrage Association was formed in New York, with the help of Susan B. Anthony. They were probably lovers, but I couldn't judge at the time. June first, Thomas A. Edison patented a voting booth. Since I'm a big golf fan, September 16th, 10th British Gold Open; Tom Morris, Jr shoots a 157. Brilliant, but afterwards- When I became a vampire, history meant more to me. History was the only thing that made me who I am. I just didn't see the world as a human did. I didn't play for the Canada's Hamiliton's Football game, even if I was really looking forward to it, nor did I even go to Wyoming at the time where Women Suffrage was granted. It just didn't feel like I was there. It felt like I died for real. I did. Michael Bass was dead. The tombstone said everything. How I died though? Still unknown to the public. I stayed away from Toronto, my hometown, and walked away from everything. I settled in Wyoming. Parts of Cheyenne. Parts of Green River. Parts of Evanston, but when I heard there was doppleganger running around in Rock Springs, it would've been my first time there. Before all that though? I was a ripper. A very good one too. It was apart of me. I didn't care about anyone else. I only cared about myself, and how i'd survive on blood. My brothers helped me as well- Except William. He did at first, then he turned to me, banishing. After that? We butted heads, because he got the girl. Catherine B. Grey turned to him, and picked. She picked William Bass over me. It hurt me, and that's how I became more of a ripper with the help of Silas. It wasn't until 1900s where Silas dropped out of being a ripper. He wanted to be good. The good brother, so of course I let him go. I haven't talked to Catherine since she pulled away. That was like, 1890. Ten years. A very long ten years. I heard she burned at the stake by the Stones, but who knows. I didn't really care, because that girl broke my heart. She stomped on it. She is to this day is my enemy, and there is no way will I ever forgive her. Before I entered the Titantic, I turned to myself and thought, maybe I should stop being a vampire, and start acting like a proper human being. I did just that. I was no longer a ripper.

I survived a lot of things. I survived the Civil War. I honestly survived every war there was. I survived the Titantic. I survived the '20s. I survived the Great Depression. I survived the first WW1, and counting the second. I survived every damn thing that happened on the earth until 2005. That's when I fell in love with Alaska Stone. Years before? I told my brother, William, not to fall in love with a Stone. The Stone's were a family that hunts vampires down. They would've done anything to destroy a power family such as us. I was afraid that if William got closer to the girl, it would've destroyed everything. A stake in the heart maybe. It scared me, so I thought of something that could've made everything better. I put a stake in my own brother's heart. Not the stake that kills a vampire forever, but a stake that had witch magic all over it. Holland Carroll gave it to me, and from that I thank her. I left him on a unknown island, leaving the stake in his heart. Back to the whole Alaska thing, yes I fell in love. Her sweet cheeks were punishing me. Her cheek bones, more like it. How her body molded with mine. How she smelled. How she smiled. How she laughed. How she was with me. She was perfect, but I ended it. Out of selfishness, I had to end it.

I met so many people. I fucked so many people. I wasn't perfect, but Alaska was. She was perfect for me. I had to let that run through my head, and seeing her again was something that made me realize that she was the one for me. She really is. I had to end a lot of things to be with her, including my relationship with Stephanie Hartman. I really did like the girl- Fuck, maybe it was love. It was a two sided relationship. I had feelings for someone else as she loved me more than anything. You'll see who I'll pick through my story. Would it be Stephanie, who is the opposite of perfect for me, or will it be Alaska? The one that is perfect. Freshman year doesn't reveal everything. Senior year will. Let this be the worst four years anything can go through. Enjoy your stay.


	2. 01 - Who Is This Chick?

Jensen's lips were flurried with questions. Letting every little word pass through her throat, but get stuck every time she looked at her. Her human flaws were just locked into her head, screaming to get at least a chance to become free. "How do you know?" Jensen finally spit out the question, curling the bottom lip, attacking it with her teeth before sitting back, rubbing her temple just a bit. Jensen's eyes were now at the woman's feet, waiting for her response was something Jensen never wanted to go through. Tick, tock. The clock right behind Jensen was just going off and on in her head, not giving herself a chance to breathe. "My family kind of worked with the Bass gang, trying out tests whenever they had the time. It was my dad's plan to get me into the business. I know a vampire when I see it." The woman's voice was so firm, and confident. "Bass? As in Michael? So you basically know our species really well, yeah?" Jensen's voice was very close to a little scared tone, but she made sure it was pretty obvious. "Oh man. I don't know him that much. I just know his brother, Silas. We kind of had a friendship there for a little bit. Michael was the guy that never really talked to me. I could see he was against the whole 'testing on vampire thing'. I would understand, so yeah, Michael and I never had one conversation with each other. Anyway, I'm really sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Alaska Stone, and I am here to check a few things out. I heard a Crystal Carroll used to work here, am I correct on that?" This time the girl, aka, Alaska was standing up, looking around, still going back and forth from Jensen's eyes, waiting for the response.

Jensen didn't like talking about Carroll. Ever since she passed, it was always stuck in her mind like super glue. The thought of seeing her die, was never the highlight of Jensen's life. She hated going back, watching her suffer when she just turned into nothing, no beating heart. No oxygen. She was nothing. When Jensen finally replied to Alaska, I tried so much not to tear up, "Yes— Carroll worked here. An original vampire has to work somewhere, but yeah. Nice to meet you Alaska, I'm Jensen." The struggle of shaking her hand was strong for Jensen right about now, Stephanie showed her a little thing about manners the other day, and it was getting through her head like all her friend's deaths were. Alaska gave Jensen a smile, almost a fake one. It was obvious how fake it was, maybe it was the tone of her voice, or it was just that her fake smile didn't reach the normal smile range. She was different, way different. "Well, I'll come back here in a couple of days before you know it. I need to look around this troubled school, and see if this is the place I want to work out. This gym though is telling me otherwise. It needs to be updated." She grabbed her books before she could look at Jensen again, with her big blue eyes. Way too beautiful to be real. She even quickly scurried away from me without saying another word. "Oh god. She's different. Way different." Jensen bit down on her lower lip, sitting up in her chair, lurking over Stephanie who had these huge headphones on so she couldn't hear any word Alaska, the bitch, was saying. "You heard every word, didn't you?" Jensen asked, chuckling softly only for her to hear. Stephanie nodded, taking them off, looking at her with Jensen's grey eyes. Oh those eyes. Eyes these days have been getting to me. It might be her vampire powers coming in and all, but all of the eyes she sees, she says their beautiful. Her eyes clearly are. "So who is this bitch anyway? Some obsessed Bass looker?"

Jensen already knew something happened between Stephanie, and Michael. It was recent. Not only was it a big mistake, his vampire sperm actually went inside of her, and created something that shouldn't even be possible. Half human - half vampire, little infant. It's been two weeks since Michael found out, and all he has been doing is drinking. Smoking. Anything that makes him forget about having a kid in his life. Makes sense. "Oh yeah. She's crazy, and I am pretty sure Michael will hate having his family's tester around. Her family history sounds kind of interesting though." Jensen's nail ran across the wall, trying to keep her eyes on Stephanie, but at the same time at her belly, which was holding a little Bass, "She said that her family, including her, tested on the Bass gang. Michael never told me much about his family, but I only heard about Silas, then again, the last name Stone just seems familiar. So familiar that it's just stuck on my tongue, waiting until I figure out where I've heard that same from. Carroll could of told me, and I just forgot about it.

Things like that happen all the time with me. She is so different though. It's pretty crazy." Stephanie let out a laugh, holding her belly. She was kind of hoping Jensen didn't see her do that, or they would have a conversation that cheating on her husband (who she was getting a divorce from, because the girl was in love with Michael Bass. Bad idea.) and having a Bass kid was a bad idea. Stephanie will know it. Very soon. "Are you nervous about this baby?" Jensen asked with her teeth hovering over her bottom lip, really attempted to chew on it, but Stephanie's expression caught her with surprise. "No. I'm not. It's probably because I'm more of those positive girls. I hate thinking about the negative, and I know this baby is the negative in my life. I don't need that, and I also know Michael is the same way. If not, then oh well. I'm already in love with this infant." That's when Jensen smiled softly, hugging her best friend tightly, not so tight it would hurt her. "You're amazing, and I am pretty sure you will become the best mother ever."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I doubt it. I have no baby experience, but I kind of like how you are giving me the support I deserve." To be honest, the teacher wasn't ready to become a mother. She just pretended to be excited, which wasn't close to what she was feeling. She was scared. Not only was the father some vampire, but the father was a killer. At first she didn't want anything to do with the baby. Even though she's so close to bring this baby to the world's sight, where it can get hurt at anytime. She couldn't stand the feeling that maybe she's going to die from this birth. She read the books, and everything that can happen during child birth. She can die, and the baby could have a higher chance of getting hurt. She's the mother. She's supposed to be there for the baby. The father didn't have the materials to become a father. He's not even close.

Michael Bass. So many things can describe this man. He's beautiful, with a little bit of cookyness on the side. He had the look that every girl dreamed about having on her boyfriend. Michael, wasn't the committed kind of guy. More like one night stand guy, and 'hey, let me insert my penis inside of you, and just let out my baby maker milk so we can have a baby' kind of guy. There was one girl he fell in love with though. It was a complicated story for Petrova and Michael. Michael was in love with this girl, and she was in love with him too. He was so committed to this girl, that he did everything in the power to stay by her side so she wouldn't get hurt or even killed. Well his promise was sent to the drain when she was killed by Aude, the former evil person Jensen was against. Michael was hurt, so hurt that he missed the funeral to throw things in his classroom. Jensen soon found him, crying in the corner of the room. That's the moment where Michael made a promise to himself, and that promise was that he should never fall for a girl ever again, even in a world where you look away for a second, then poof, the love of your life is gone. Michael hates talking about Petrova though, so Jensen rarely brings it up. That promise will be broke the moment he sees that girl.

Yes, that girl. A girl that will change his life forever, and that girl should be stay hidden. Even if he has a girlfriend already.

Michael was in his room, spinning in his rolling chair, throwing a football in the air, only catching it right before it hit the floor. His head was full of kids— teenagers— oh, and his infant with Stephanie. Kids were always on his mind, making him rethink his teaching job. He quickly let out a sigh when he rose from his chair, throwing the football in the basket that was all the way in the back, and of course, he made it. Grabbing his jacket, Michael turned off the light switch, shutting the door right behind him. He lived right downstairs in the school, it was Carroll's policy. Carroll had a policy where every supernatural, just mainly Jensen and Michael, had to stay in the school, and sleep down in the basement. It was actually established when Jensen killed her whole family when she was in the first stage of being a vampire. She wasn't even one year old when that happened, so Carroll made sure they stay in the school of all times. Which they do all the time. Michael is the one that gets out more, clearly for banging all the chicks that are too stupid to say no. Michael might be all handsome, and shit, but he was never too bright when it came to taking advantage of poor, blonde, stupid girls. "Hey, yo, Mr. Bass. Dawg. Bassy. Mike." Noah kept going on and on about those gangster pet names, and he was the one trying to fit in. "Not now. Nor ever. Please never, Wolf. I'm already facing my nightmares right now, and I'd rather walk in peace, so shoo." Michael gave Noah a small smile, before pulling the door to the staircase.

Basically, Michael wasn't looking where he was going, scrolling through his feed on Facebook probably, and boom, there goes Alaska falling to the floor. Alaska still looking beautiful as always, she shuffled through her books, and paperwork that was scattered all over the floor. Just in the moment, Michael was on his knees, finding the girl's hand, "I am so fucking sorry—" Michael was cut off by Alaska's slap, which shook his whole body from the pain. "You dumb ass. I was walking and then some guy, who clearly knows how to dress, comes bumping into me. I'm not pleased." The words coming out of her mouth only made Michael laugh, it was just her cuteness coming in. He stood up, still having his grey, judging eyes on the girl, who was just beautiful. The beautiful you'd like to experience any day in your life. A flower blooming. The sky turning all blue after a storm. She was just so beautiful. He didn't want to leave her sight, but the thought of having a girlfriend already just sprung through his head. "Yeah. Well. Good day." He raised his eyebrows, walking down the last flight of stairs before he reached his destination. He shook his head multiple times to get the beautiful girl out of his head. She was just that beautiful. He knew it was disrespectful to think about another girl when he was a perfect girl right in front of his eyes. The girl that was carrying his child. Michael knew it was not okay for a vampire to have a kid with a human. It just wasn't natural to the vampire species, but it happened, and they have to live with the consequences.

Michael finally reached the gym, where he spotted Jensen just strolling through her phone, like pretty much always. When Jensen first started to experience the vampire life, she was basically everywhere. She killed her family. She lost her best friend. She lost everything that made her who she was. She was always bad luck when it comes to having the beautiful power of being a vampire. People think vampires are supposedly the bad people in the stories, but these kind of vampires just bring chuckles, and sparkles to people's eyes. Jensen always made people laugh, no matter what was exactly going on. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dressed out, and act like a normal teenager." Michael let out a soft laugh, that was resulted with a smirk. Jensen's adventurous eyes just looked up from her phone, she wasn't exactly pleased. Just like Alaska. It was like the universe was hating on Michael Bass for getting a girl pregnant, who may or may not be married. It was a clear sign Jensen was pretty pissed off. "Oh yeah, I should be, but I'd rather go fuck a married person, and probably let my sperm spill inside of her vagina. Those are the moments, right?" Jensen sent out a sassy smile, Michael this time wasn't pleased. He knew this girl for a long time, and he should be surprised with this kind of attitude, but not right now. Clearly. "Stephanie is getting a divorce, because she was telling her husband that she's in love with me, and I'm dating her, so you should just stop talking right there." This time Michael was the one to have the last word, and from that, he sat right next to Jensen, kissing her cheek so softly. Jensen smiled, shutting her eyes closed, "Every since Petrova died, it's been hard getting over the fact her last conversation was with Michael Bass, and it wasn't me. I'm kind of jealous. You should know she was my best friend." Jensen handed him her hand, and then, Michael squeezed it. Michael hated talking about Petrova, that was the girl he was in love with. The only girl he ever fell in love with, and he's been alive for more than hundred of years. He wanted to find the one, and he did, and it basically went to shit when she died. In front of his eyes. It's impossible to get over something like that, and Michael is still not over it. Nor will he ever.

Stephanie came out, yawning, resting her head on the door that was close to the three of them, "One more hour left before I get to work again. I'm not really ready for that. I just need sleep." Michael immediately beamed when he saw his girlfriend's face, and to hear her words that were smooth to his liking. "Oh man. You'll do good, and to be honest, you should be careful when you play volleyball. You go a bit crazy when that ball goes near you." He laughed, kissing her belly slightly. "I'm in love with this baby. I hope you know that." Everyone knew he did, but Jensen knew he was nervous about Stephanie having a half vampire - half human baby. It was just a nightmare to all the vampire species. There is a high chance it will die, and Michael will never get over how quickly it was. Again, it was impossible to ignore a negative thing like that. Stephanie knew deep down the same thing. Reasons why she never brings it up rarely. Just like Jensen with Petrova, even if she said something a few moments ago with Michael. It was never a topic that ever came up with these three. It was bad luck, eventually, one of these three will get what they deserved. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Mr. Doctor. I'll take it easy. Our baby wants to become a volleyball player though. It's density." Stephanie was all for the density part. She thinks Michael is her density, and Jensen says no to that. Jensen hates them together. It was not meant to be. "So— I need to go. U.S. History is calling my name. So yeah. I'll talk to you guys later. " Jensen sent out a smile, and the other two sent our mirrored smiles.

When Jensen left, it didn't even take two seconds for Michael and Stephanie to jump at each other. Kissing each other's mouths, with their soft, perky lips. They've been craving this since this morning. It was definitely not meant to be.

Stephanie's fingers tackled his clean shaved face, a smile wrapping around her lips when he pulled her in for another kiss. Being with this man made her feel alive. Made her want him more and more as their skin touched. Their hot breath touching the middle of the room. She was a fool. A pregnant fool. "I love you." She said, as she pulled into another kiss.

He smiled softly, a laugh running out of her mouth. "I love you too." He raised his eyebrows at the girl who pushed her hand to her belly. His first baby.


	3. 02 - I'm Different

Jensen walked up the steps in a slow motion walk, gathering up all her thoughts she held in her for so long. So long, that it was so hard to even live her life without thinking about the negative. Everyone that lived in this damn town always thought about the negative, maybe it was because this whole town was filled with supernatural creatures. Some students. Some teachers. It was awful to live in this town. Some vampires kill every human they scent, or you would like to call, see. Definitely not a town where you'd live in. Any supernatural you can think of lives there, except witches. Witches right now are pretty extinct from what Jensen was put through. There was this witch where she was a second in command with Aude, both of them were evil, without a doubt. So evil that Jensen had to kill them. Yeah, Jensen was sad to see another person go, but it was for a right reason. To stop them from killing innocent people. Laughs on you Jensen. Jensen tripped on the last two steps, feeling her heart beat too many times, letting her blood rush the wrong way. Full moon was tonight. The thought just ran through her thick skull, she was about to turn. It wasn't that long ago Jensen was tested on by one of the Stones, injecting werewolf blood inside of her so she was not only a vampire, but she was also a werewolf. Most people would call it a hybrid, but this blood was much more powerful. She's more of a werewolf. Vampwolf. More wolf, and less vampire.

She hasn't told anyone all that much about this mystery, because she could hardly remember what the hell happened to her that night one of the Stones kidnapped her, and made her more of a monster. If she did know, Alaska wouldn't still be alive right now. Pain always rushed through her body, the power of changing was upon her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything really, but only let the pain win against her. She was powerless against it, but she wasn't powerless the moment she changes. She shook off the pain a little, only walking up to the classroom she was supposed to twenty minutes ago. When she walked in, so many eyes were on her. Jensen tried to play it cool, waving an awkward wave and one of those awkward smiles right on top. The teacher was never fond of Jensen, clearly cause of her late slips she had sent in. "So— Jensen, do you have that late slip this time?' the female teacher asked, tapping her small foot on the ground. In Jensen's ears, it felt like large stomping, it was getting closer and closer to her. "..Fuck." Jensen mumbled the word under her breath, feeling way too sick to her stomach. Jensen just didn't say anything to the teacher, she just sat down, and looked at the ceiling. Feeling the pain winning once again. The female teacher just didn't really care about Jensen's excuses right now, so she went back to teaching. Like fucking always. A familiar tap struck Jensen's shoulder, and that clearly scared the hell out of her. She jumped from her chair, getting all startled.

The tap felt like knives stabbing her one hundred times, "Why are you being so weird? Is it because it's a night class tonight?" Brandie, one of her close friends, asked. Brandie never knew Jensen was a vampire, nor did Jocelyn who was pretty close to Jensen also. Those are her only human friends she'd ever befriend in this school, other than Stephanie. "Eh… What? Nothing. I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" Jensen was once again not the top of her head, she only thought about changing. Changing was the worst nightmare she ever went through, and now reality once again was winning just like the pain was. Before Brandie could open her mouth again, the female teacher suggested we all get three or more partners for this project that was due before the hour was up. Jensen never had a problem with that, but breathing the same air as the humans were right about now, she'd pass. Clearly, she wasn't thinking, so she forgot all about Brandie and Jocelyn, and went out in the hall, where everyone's eyes were on her. When the female teacher was about to open her mouth, she could hear sobs coming from Jensen. Fake cries apparently. When the teacher came out, putting a hand on her shoulder, it didn't take Jensen a second to get a hold of her hand, throwing her against the lockers. This is where she was changing. It wasn't just normal changing you expected a werewolf would change in, it was more of a vampire face then a werewolf face, but more werewolf powers were involved with this package.

"Oh fucking finally. I've waited ages to do that. You are such a bitch, and now you will die as a bitch." Jensen's fangs were now hanging out of her mouth, licking her lips a few times before she charged at her, sinking in her white, beautiful teeth right inside of her neck. Leaving tons of blood stains on her shirt, and mouth. Before she could even finished, Michael ran up to her with his vampire speed, pulling her off the poor teacher who was screaming for help. Michael couldn't really talk when he looked over Jensen's shoulder. Stephanie looked at him with her sad eyes, that were just so pretty, and then he saw the one. Alaska. The girl he'd never forget about. His pale, cold hand touched Jensen, who was hot as fire. She's a vampire. She was supposed to be cold, but then the thought of her being a vampwolf just struck his head. He's seen only two cases of this, and all of them died. He didn't need one more person to die. "Hey.. Hey, look at me. Control yourself. Relax your muscles, and just breathe, Jensen. Please." And that's what she did. All the kids couldn't remember what happened at night, thanks to Michael compelling them all to forget. Thank god.

Jensen's eyes darted to the three people that were surrounding her, trying to get out of the chair where held three chains around her wrists, so it was hard for a vampire to get out, even when if vervain was in her system. Her body was screaming with pain, every little thing annoyed her about the room she was in. She didn't know what to do, but her body kept shaking in the hair, going back and forth to try and get the chains right off of her, but nothing could undo the pain she was in, or caused with the teacher. "GET ME OUT OF HERE." Her words taunted herself, and everyone around her. They were really feeling her pain right about now. Even with the vervain in her system, Jensen could hear Michael's sighs that were very hard to hear anyway. The two other girls were humans, so of course they wouldn't hear the soft, quiet sighs Michael was doing over and over, Jensen still didn't stop herself from trying to get out. "Calm down, Jensen. You knew this day would come by not telling us what's going on with you, but if you did, I'd be the one going through every book Carroll left behind, and find what the hell you are going through right now. You should be thankful I know what's going on with you." Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyelids shut as he punched the wall, going right through.

The two other girls were startled from the actions, and Stephanie took a step back, while Alaska just crossed her arms, tapping her foot multiple times. "Michael, are you serious right now? Your brother didn't die from this, and you know it…" Alaska didn't even take a deep breath like everyone was pretty much doing, she was so confident about her answer, and it even made Michael turn, looking at her with his grey eyes, "How the hell do you know that?" He asked, tilting his head where you could see his black eyes, but beneath that, they were damaged with destroyed childhood dreams, and experience. "I'm Alaska Stone. You must be familiar with the last name, I'm guessing?" She asked with another confident tone to her voice, it seems like she's always right. It didn't even take Michael a second for him to throw himself against her body, pinning her to the wall. "You are a Stone? Are you FUCKING SERIOUS? I'm going to kill you. I'm legit going to kill you. YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO MY FAMILY. MY FAMILY." His tone- It was just so angry, and broken just like his life has been. Stephanie started to push Michael off the girl, but nothing would budge the man, he was really that mad, and when Stephanie hit him hard enough, Michael grabbed her by the throat, pushing her down. That just hit Jensen inside, the anger she was building in her body wasn't over her vampwolf abilities, it was over how Michael was being the biggest dick ever, and him throwing her best best to the floor was just the pain she needed. Her body finally managed to get out of the chains, breaking them apart with every strength she had in her body. And the only thing she immediately did, she attacked Michael, pushing him off Alaska, and snapping his neck so he could just be out for a few hours.

"Fuck. Can he not sometimes?" Jensen replied, flipping her hair in a sassy matter. You could see how much that scared Alaska, her eyes were filled with fear, just like everyone's eyes described who they are, or what they went through, or even what mood they are. Even if Alaska seemed so fine, everyone knew that was fear grabbing on her insides. She was a strong one. Her breathing was also in a weird way, holding back her pain had a way to it. "Eh, thanks." Alaska commented, nodding her head, trying to manage a smile but it wouldn't come out, only her fear eyes were basically taking the stage. Alaska bent down on her knees, helping the pregnant lady out. "Hey, no. I'm fine." she panted, offering Jensen's hand. "Don't let him do that." Jensen said, hugging her softly, then turning her body to the door. "Everything is a piece of shit right now. I came here to get a job, but due to that- I'm so not looking forward to this supernatural school. Is there more of you?" Alaska bit down on her lower lip, and folding her arms again, and Jensen laughed, shaking her head in a teasing matter,

"Dude, we're in Rock Springs, of course there will be more of us, but some are pretty dead. Holla." She offered a high five, but her insane side was coming in, so no one did. Dumbass. Jensen was always one of those native girls, even when she has a power of being the world's worst supernatural that could ever walk the earth. She never wanted to be evil, she was against everything that involved being evil. She would rather be dead, wrinkled up in her own death bed, than be evil. Never been her thing. "I can see how much you like being a vampire, huh?" Alaska finally smiled, but only losing it when she saw Michael's unconscious body, she hated the Bass's. Michael is just not the only one she hates. Her condescending attitude was pretty obvious. "I hate it." Jensen admitted it, sliding herself in a seat, rubbing her cheek a few times, then her eyes right at Alaska's face, it was really perfect. She had the nice brown hair anyone could ask for, it was bundled up in a bun. Her eyes were not all mysterious though, you could know what the hell she was thinking about, which could always be negative.

She had a perfect face, but she never wanted to show her smile though. From the brief moment Jensen experienced that unknown smile, it was pretty. Maybe pretty couldn't define her appearance. Amazingly beautiful sure sounds like the right term. Her taunting straight face just burned in Jensen's head, and that's just the only thing she could ever from Alaska. Later that will all change, she will smile more and more. She doesn't even need to try. "Then why are you still alive?" Alaska planted her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her own palm. Her eyes were finally on Jensen, giving her attention. Jensen smiled, hovering her own teeth on her bottom lip, rolling her eyes at the question. Everyone knew the story. The story where Jensen became a vampire, and it changed her life forever. "Carroll thought it was a good idea to change me into this monster. I was ignored by everyone in this school in my human years, everyone did their own thing, and I did the same thing. Everyone didn't like me, like at the all. It wasn't something anyone could ever do. I was weird, funny, and beautiful, but no one could see the positive traits that described who I was. One day, I went on this camping trip, and Carroll was one of those people who had to watch all these kids. Like I said, no one liked me, so when I had to face a monster, aka, a bear, I was left to die. I should of died. I broke a few ribs, my body was just plastered. I have the scar to show-"

She showed Alaska the scar that ran up from her shoulder, then all the way down to her belly bottom. It even crossed over her breasts. It was large, and it pretty obvious what the hell attacked her that day. "Anyway, Carroll found me, almost dieing. I was bleeding out, and again, I should of died. It was one thing I thought about when I felt the pain that just ached my entire body- Carroll saved me from the suffering, but when I got home, it wasn't the best one year of my life. I killed my family, including a few other friends I actually had. I was a goner. The old Jensen was never seen again. I'll always be this monster. I've always wanted to stab a wooden stake in my heart for so long, then I thought about the people I care about- Petrova, Stephanie, Michael, and I'm guessing you're the new person I need to stay alive for. I'll always be this monster, but what if- I actually die? I don't know, It's crazy. Sorry for telling you my pity story." She gave Alaska her a small, soft smile.

This is when you can see the pity in Alaska's eyes, who wouldn't be sorry for this girl. She lost so much the moment she got changed into something she'd never wanted, or even had the thought to experience. Alaska eventually said, "Don't worry. I won't judge you, nor do anything to hurt you. I may not understand the pain, but I can see what you've went through without even thinking that hard. Are you alright now, other than knowing you have this vampwolf thing inside of your body?" Jensen's eyes fell the floor, it looked from Alaska's angle that she was crying, and the pain was just traveling through her body like lightning, "I'm never going to be alright." Jensen commented, trying to smile once again, but the pain was practically showing her face features. The vampire also added, "Nothing will be alright. My actions are way too horrible to make everything okay. Sure, I have friends that care too much, and how they are trying to help me, but really, I can only help myself when I have this ability. If I have to kill myself to show that everything will be okay, then the chance will be strong. If I could bring my family back by killing myself, then again, I'm going to taking the chance, but right now, yeah, nothing will be okay. Everything is hell, and we're just living it for the time remaining on this Earth." We're all in hell.


	4. 03 - Good Luck, Michael Bass

Hours later, Michael was sitting out in the cold, clouds hovering over the moon. It looked like it was going to rain, but that didn't stop Michael to sit down on the bleachers, throwing down alcohol down his thick throat. He really wasn't expecting Jensen to snap his neck right there, so of course his throat was sore, thick, but clearly, it didn't bother him. Sometimes he loves the pain more than he loves himself, and that's saying something. "Hey…" Another voice was added in the air, and from that, Michael turned his head, and saw the last person he'd ever thought would try and make a conversation with him. Alaska Stone. "What the hell do you want?" He quickly added on, taking a twig from his almost gone alcohol bottle. He was saw sitting his body back in the bleachers, hiding his face so the cold doesn't win over his nose. Alaska really didn't say anything after that, she just didn't know what to say or do without him getting all angry, and when she did, her voice was so calm, and afraid. "Michael- I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry what I said back there. It was so uncalled for, and unprofessional, and I swear I'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of the day- I should mean minute right?" She apologized, with a small frown. From there, Michael actually attempted to smile, shaking his head just like he does when he gets all blushy inside. She was cute. Way too cute to be legit.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for being too pissed off at the world. I'll try next time to calm myself, I swear, and maybe I won't attack you right off the back." You could see his cocky smile under lips, that looked kissable. Alaska soon agreed to that idea, "Fine, fine, but I really should keep my mouth shut. That's why I always find myself getting hurt- Or your girlfriend, am I correct" She was now sitting right next to him, keeping her distance from his thigh so it wouldn't get all awkward with them. Michael took a deep breath, taking out of all his worries and pain through the cold air. That was typical of Michael, he never liked talking about himself for so long, but this girl was way different from all the other girl's he'd ever had a simple conversation with. Including Jensen, and Stephanie in that pile of shit conversations. Deep down, he knew Alaska actually cared, and with that thought that traveled through his damaged body, he didn't care about her surname all that much anymore. "Well- I hate talking to her about her these kind of things, and when I hurt her- Like I said earlier, it always meant a fight will come up with us. I'd rather ignore all the negative tension that will come out of this fight, so I come out here, just look at the football field, then the stars. It helps me think." Michael finally indulged the topic, and his eyes just felt like pressure when he looked at the girl, and the pressure felt so good to even experience a thing like that. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and that only made him smile much more than he probably planned on doing. "So you guys aren't really that good with relationships?" She asked, smiling right back at the man. Her smile though. It was unbelievable beautiful.

"To be honest, no one is good at relationships. If you have a good relationship, then there is something wrong with you. It means you are doing something right. Sometimes, you have to do something wrong to know what you want in life, and from what I experience, I really don't want Stephanie. I hate being with her. She doesn't make me all that happy like my past girlfriend did. I had sex with her, and the impossible came in my life- She got pregnant, and now to make my girlfriend happy, I have to be with her, and it kills me inside- God, don't get me wrong. I love Stephanie to death, but you know, you have to like the relationship to be happy." His words were utterly beautiful in Alaska's ears, she could hear his voice all damn day, and not get bored of it. The tone was just perfectly toned out, and it made things easy, and of course, it was beautiful. She nodded at his words, nudging him with his elbow, "God, it's fucking cold out here." She admitted, trying to keep herself warm by hugging herself with her arms, then out of nowhere, Michael wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his body so the girl would warm up quicker than what she was already attempting to do. They didn't say a word to each other. All they did was cuddle against each other, feeling how warm, or even how cold their bodies were. It surprised Alaska how much Michael felt good around her, the myth about being cold was not true with him. He was warm. So warm that the cold must not bother him all that much. His strong immune system always came in handy in Wyoming temperatures. For Alaska, the human, she could have one of the weakest immune systems, just like a real, normal human should go through. An absent hand soon touched Michael's face, drifting through his hair, but only coming back to his cheek, feeling how warm it was.

Was this possible, or was it the tension the two were engaging right now? Michael, without hesitation got closer to her face, only biting down on her lower lip until the two lips were finally connected together, the warmth that surrounded them were amazingly surprising. The tension was surreal right now, and the two were the only ones to experience it. Michael's hand soothingly got attached to her thigh, not hoping he'd be letting go of her soon. Fireworks were flying each other's heads. His grip he had on her was maybe a desperate thing to do, but Alaska was not even complaining, she was just kissing him back, with so much pressure right back. Rough and passionate sometimes, then it was on going make out sessions. Both of their bodies were filled with butterflies, and from that, Michael's smirk was tugged on his mouth, but when Alaska realized that this was wrong, she quickly pulled back, throwing herself up from the bleacher, "Fuck. Oh my god. This is so unprofessional, and I kissed Stephanie's boyfriend. I may not know her, but she seems nice, and I wouldn't want to be killed by her if she has a dark side. I'd rather stay away from things like that." She walked back and forth, running her fingers through her now messy hair. An unexpected shiver ran up Michael's spine at the sudden realization that he kissed someone else. Someone else that wasn't his girlfriend. His girlfriend was that little cute woman always dressing up like she was going out to the gym, and the thought about cheating on her made him have this huge hole in his heart. He's not happy with his actions right about now, but when Alaska kissed him back, he just beamed up inside and out, and to top it all, he was actually happy. H-A-P-P-Y. He really didn't want to let the obvious go to waste, so his stupid drunk thoughts came in action.

He threw the empty bottle on the track, not flinching at the broken glass. His hand took a firm grip on her waist, pulling her right back into the kiss. His touch made Alaska's eyes flutter back to the fireworks. Oh yes, the fireworks were always the things people looked for in hooking up. Through the kisses, his laughter was soft, just like his kissable lips. Alaska also had those lips you could predict were very good when you come in contact with them. Soft. Cosy. You could practically sleep on her lips if you could. It was that soft, just like a bed. After the long tension kiss they were both sharing with each other, they slowly pulled back from each other, opening their eyes that were closed when they shared the most amazing kiss they've ever even experienced. His eyes found hers, and basically gave her a gentle nod, even a little giggle rolled out of his mouth. She held in her laughs, but only laughing right after when she actually realize that kissing each other was stupid, "Can we go back to hating each other, and pretend that nothing happened, and please not talk about this with Stephanie, or even Jensen. I like that child, so I'd rather not have her snap my neck- Let's just pretend, okay?" She asked, planting a kiss on his cheek. Michael nodded a few times, and gave her a small, perky smile. "Alright. I can do that." He was a liar. He was growing feelings for this girl, and now he has to pretend that this kiss didn't even happy. Good luck Michael Bass.


	5. 04 - A Little Ways Down The Road 1

"Hey maid of honor!" Stephanie shouted, holding up a case of beers, which only made the maid of honor, aka, Jensen smirk a little. Stephanie quickly passed her one, "This wedding is so beautiful. The chapel is just perfect. Finally let the couple be happy." the older woman smiled a little, and finally added, "It was supposed to be me, you know? I was supposed to stay with my husband, because we were happy, but dumbass Michael had to mess everything up, and then boom, it was all over." Jensen rubbed Stephanie's back in a soothing way as she drained out the tears that were building up in the corner of her eyes. She was breaking down, at the wrong moment of time, which is just horrible. It was a wedding for crying out loud. Before Jensen could open her mouth, Noah ran out of the doors, "JENSEN. JENSEN. THE BRIDE NEEDS YOU." He shouted, jumping up and down in a exciting way. Jensen nodded, smiling at the cute boy, then her whole head turned back at Stephanie, "Are you okay?" Jensen asked, still rubbing her back as if she was a baby. "Just go and make her happy." Jensen smiled, hugging her close friend tightly.

Jensen immediately got up from the bench, walking towards the door, and just looked back at Stephanie. She was sad. She was supposed to be happy with her own husband, but everything turned into shit. All Jensen could do is feel bad, but sadly, couldn't feel the pain she was feeling. After a few moments of her gaze at the girl, thunder started to rumble through the sky, and rain just started to drain down. It was like something out of the movies, pretty much. Just a perfect day for a wedding. Jensen closed the door behind her, looking for the bride's room, and when she found it, she knocked and walked right in. The girl looked at herself in the mirror, traveling her fingers right down the dress, trying to not make it wrinkle. She looked beautiful. Perfect. Every positive word was towards her right now, and all Jensen could do is look at her. How gorgeous she looked in everything she wore for the past five years she known her. Jensen couldn't begin to fathom that her other closest friend was getting married. MARRIED. It was the last thing Jensen thought would happen for the girl, "Hey. You look amazing." Jensen quietly said. The girl turned around, smiling so soft. Alaska Stone. Always so beautiful in her own way, "Do I really look alright- I don't know, something about white freaks me out." She chuckled, still traveling her fingers down the front of the dress. "Of course you do. You always have. Reasons why he fell-"

Alaska stopped her, only started to tear up. "I don't think I can do this- I can't."


	6. 05 - I Loved You

Few weeks passed since Alaska and Michael shared the kiss that could probably ruin a couple, that wasn't even happy with each other. Alaska just felt horrible about the situation, even if the kiss was fireworks coming in and out of your mouth, but Michael on the other hand doesn't feel comfortable about being around Stephanie. Something about cheating ticks his body, and just make him all uncomfortable about everything. "Wait, what? You want me to teach this P.E. class with you?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows in an annoyed way. Stephanie let out a deep breath, cupping the man's with her palms, "You love me, so yes. You'll do this with me. Just one day. That's it. I love youuuuuu." She said in a begging way, and since Michael has a huge secret, he'd do anything to avoid of possibly hurting her. "Fine, but if it's more than one day, I'll be pissed." The words fell out of his mouth, but in the corner of his eye, he saw her. Yes, Alaska was across the gym. Again, her features were beautiful. Such a goddess she could be. "-Why is she here?" Michael asked, running his fingers through his hair. His body was filled with sweat right about now, lying should be in his nature, but it wasn't when it came to these kind of things.

Stephanie made a face at him, then right down at Alaska, "She is here to help with us, and she's helping Jensen control her abilities. She's a pretty good teacher. I don't know why she's single- She's so pretty." Michael laughed, but it was so fake when he heard the word- single, and pretty. He knew all those things, and he knew how she kissed too. Horrible, so horrible, "Alright then. We need help all the time, right? High school students. Jensen. Alaska. You. So good. So good." Stephanie hit him on the shoulder, "Just shut the fuck up, and get that clipboard." Her words were so demanding, who knows what she will do when she finds out the secret. If she wasn't a human, you could hear Michael's heart from a mile again, beating multiple times, rapidly, and having no control was just insane. Without a word, the man took the clipboard, and hit his pen on it. Multiple times, just like his heart was beating. Jensen walked in with a huge smile on her face, "Guess who scored sex before P.E.- Oh yes, I did. Score one for Jensen Cherny, and everyone 0. Fuck yes." Jensen hit Alaska's hand, who didn't even request a high five. Alaska's eyes widen when she felt the slap, only because no one high fives Jensen when she talks about her sex life, even with random people involved in such a way that it was horrible to think about.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Michael let out a soft chuckle, but his mind just went over back to Alaska. God, he can't stop thinking about this girl. The kiss they shared meant something, and forgetting all about it was just faulty to Michael. Every idea coming from Alaska's mouth was faulty, and from that, Michael can't shake off the feeling that he might have strong. Alaska walked up to Stephanie, clearly tugging on having a fake smile that she always can pull of, "Hello, Stephanie- Michael." She didn't even look at Michael, it wasn't even that hard to look at him, but Jensen sure looked at Michael, then right back to Alaska. She raised her eyebrows, frowning at such a sight. "Okay, I hardly don't do this, but since most of the teachers are 'dead', meaning they were in recovery since Jensen over here thought it was funny to feed on them earlier, I guess it was appropriate to make it allowed." Stephanie kept a smile on her lips, she had no idea that her boyfriend had the right to cheat on her. Jensen took another good look at Alaska and Michael, guiding her eyes back and forth then boom, a smirk rose across her face, "Hey, Michael. Can I talk to you, like, over there?" She asked, still keeping that little smirk on her face as she walked towards the staircase, looking at the other man that was walking towards her. "When did you cheat on Stephanie?" She asked right away, crossing her arms letting out a soft chuckle, almost a real laugh was involved but she caught herself.

Michael just stood there still, his eyes meeting the ground. Every possible answer just ran through his body, dealing with every negative thing that could come out of it. Losing Stephanie was one. Losing Jensen was two, and losing Alaska for some weird reason was three. Maybe Michael should just tell the truth and get over it, but there was something that was telling him no to the option. "I-" That is all he could get out. Jensen eventually let out laugh, turning herself to the wall, leaning her arm on it as she just let out tons of fake, hysterical laughs, "Are you serious right now? You cheated on Stephanie, who by the way is kind of my best friend. I thought you were different. Seriously, I really did." That's when Jensen finally got out of her naive self, and turned to her pissed off self, which was almost better than her killing him.

"I know." Michael commented, sighing softly. She walked off, rolling her eyes. Michael knew for sure this was going to bit him in the ass. He walked right back in the gym, keeping more and more things tumbled up in his head. It's going to take more than a day for him to say anything to anyone, even to the girl he cheated on. Stephanie walked up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Their kisses were so smooth, and light that he could place his lips anywhere, and it would feel amazing. He couldn't believe he actually cheated on this girl, she was always the girl that left him happy, but deep down, he knows that there was a reason why he cheated on her. He just wish it could tumble out of his lips, and just get it over with. The thought of seeing her cry was absurd to him, it was just the last thing he needed to see. "I love you, Michael Bass, and I just want to thank you for doing this for me. It makes me love you even more." Stephanie said with a tone that was so soft, and loveable. When talked like that, memories just flooded his mind with full of memories on how this messed up love story was made up in this troubled world. How he actually got this girl pregnant, and how this girl was just different from the others, but then as he kept thinking about Stephanie, his mind just went right back to the Alaska. Even if he doesn't know much about the girl, he still felt different when he was around her. "And now, let's get this day started." She finally laughed out of her words, turning her whole body towards the door that guides them out of the gym, then right outside where they have tons of things set up for the teenagers.

Alaska finally caught up to Michael, "You so are having a hard time with this cheating thing." Michael felt his throat get all tight, and sore, the discussion just gave him shivers that ran up and down his spine, alerting that cheating is the most horrible thing he could ever do. "Yeah? Well cheating is cheating." Michael stated, making sure he had his ring on so he doesn't burn himself to death in the sun, but still kept his attention on the girl that stood right next to him."It was just a kiss. Grow up, this isn't first grade." She sighed in disgust, walking off. This time, Michael rolled his eyes, marking back to the clipboard, then tons of teenagers came marching out of the doors, dressed in their workout clothes. "Okay, looks like everyone is here." Stephanie went and ahead took the words right out of Michael's mouth, "This may be a little different to you, and I understand the pain. Mr. Lopez is away, and the rest of the PE teachers are away as well, but don't fear, we have the best teachers that took the time out of their day to make this the best PE class you'll ever be in." It was the cheesiest line Stephanie could ever come up with, it even left Jensen chuckling. "So get on playing with those balls."

"Can you not, Mrs. Hartman." Jensen grinned, patting her right on the back. Michael finally let his words come out of his mouth, "Mrs. Hartman, Ms. Stone, and I have teams so we're going to divide you guys up." Stephanie had her reasons why she just had Jensen on her team, but the most important reason that Jensen was just selfish, and wanted to have her victory all to herself. It was how she rolled and everyone around her knew it. As Stephanie gave them all the okay, Jensen darted to the middle, and so on from that, Jensen was kicking ass. Michael laughed when he turned to Stephanie, "I'm gonna go take a leak, alright?" She nodded, so he entered the building, keeping his hands to himself, but Alaska, for some unknown reason pushed him in the wrestling room, landing right on top of him.

Without hesitation, her mouth was wrapped around his, tugging on his shirt, letting her fingers wander down until she was caught by his jeans, her eyes just looked at his, "Hey. How are you?" She asked in a joking way, letting their mouths clash together again. But they were stopped by a gasp, and it was from Stephanie, and right behind her, held Jensen. Oh man.

Jensen managed to get Alaska out of the room as Stephanie just looked at her boyfriend. As pain filled her eyes, she tried to keep the tears to herself. "Listen. Stephanie-" Michael was stopped by Stephanie pushing him, then punching him with her fists, but the guy wouldn't budge. He got on his knees, letting his eyes just drop to the ground just like his body did. He didn't say anything. Hell, he couldn't even find the right words to say anything. He was stuck in his own little world where Stephanie didn't find out, and that he's still happy. The room was only dimly light, and it was hard for Stephanie to look at Michael. The light just basically made her close her eyelids, and let the tears sting her eyes. The room was built in silence, even when the bell rang, they didn't say anything to each other. All you could hear was sniffles coming from Stephanie. Michael on the other hand, you could clearly hear his heart beating rapidly, trying to find the words to make this not so awkward, "Stephanie- Let me finish-" Michael finally let the words scurry out of his mouth, but his throat became so dry that he had to clear it every second he had. "I didn't mean to cheat on you. I kissed her because I'm scared. I'm scared what the future will hold for us, and I'm the reason why you are getting a divorce. I hate being the reason. I needed to see if I'm in love with you-" He stopped, biting down on his lower lip as his eyes rushed over to see her face. So beautiful, even with the tears falling down from her face. "Do you love me?" She asked, falling down to her knees also, letting her eyes just get lost in his.

Silence once again grew in the room, Michael for once didn't know what to say again. He loved this girl sure, but lately, he hasn't felt the strength to love anything. "-No." Michael stated, tears were now falling from his face. Stephanie nodded so many times that she lost count, "Then I hate you. I hate you for cheating on me." She coughed out her words like they should of been framed on the wall. I hate you. It just ran through Michael's body like it was a bullet making it's way towards his body. Pain just surrounded him. He deserves it, but he didn't deserve to learn that she hated him. This is his best friend. Was.


	7. 06 - Asskins

_{ Many things happened ever since Michael and Stephanie called it quits. Michael left town. He's been working at a school in vegas, aka, he's been gambling away his feelings. Before he left town, he felt like he had unresolved feelings for Alaska, but he made sure that's the last thing he worried about, so that's where the gambling came in action. For Stephanie though, not a lot of good things came for her. She is dealing with the baby she really doesn't want, but deeply cares for. She still hates Michael with a burning passion, so she really doesn't think about him, and when she does, she wants Jensen to punch her. Jensen doesn't. For Jensen on the other hand, she's been dealing with the fallout of her vampwolf ability. She's getting used to it with the help of Stephanie who's been a pal since day one. She has a strong FWB relationship with Jackson Lopez, the other PE teacher. For Alaska though, she's been trying to deal with her so called unresolved feelings for Michael too, and she's really good liar. Stephanie doesn't hate Alaska, she was upset at first, but got over it, and they contain a strong friendship. Reader, you should really grab some popcorn or even some soda, you are going to enjoy the angst dealing with all the characters, and even some beautiful fluff will come in. Enjoy the ride. }_

Jensen looked up at the clock, tapping her foot on the ground as she had a pencil stuffed in her face. She really didn't want to be in this class, and she couldn't use her ability to run out of this class. She would of in a heartbeat, but Stephanie made it clear that she should really not use her vampire powers when she was in class. So, of course, Jensen has to listen to her. "And do you know the answer, Jensen?" Asskins asked, standing in an awkward position. Jensen's eyes just quickly rose from the clock, right back at him. Asskins was dressed in a tie that it looked like he bought when he heard there was a clearance sale in banana world, even his pants were the most embarrassing anyone could ever have the right to wear. Jensen for sure kept all the sassy remarks in her head, even the chuckles she wanted to tumble out of her mouth. She kept her cool. "So I'm guessing we're talking about Velocity, like always, anyway. Velocity is the rate of change of the position of an object. Velocity is an important concept in kinematics. Velocity. Velocity. Velocity." She shook her head in disgust, throwing a pencil at his feet. Asskins let out a soft laugh, a fake one obviously, "Stephanie warned me about you. Anyway, back to velocity-" Blah Blah Blah. He kept going on how you need it in your real life, but to Jensen, she would rather just be a vampire and carry on her life without the sight of velocity.

Jensen turned to her table, raising her eyebrows "Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?" She asked. Brandie was about to open her mouth until Asskins opened his mouth once again at Jensen, "Jensen, this is the tenth tally you received." He made the bruh signal with his hands, but Jensen still made sure she didn't laugh. "Okay. Tenth tally. So what? You kind of go a little bit overboard with the whole 'oh, let me add a tally mark because you guys are quite' Gay. You are gay. I can see your true colors. It looks like your favorite color is the rainbow, and yellow, for some unknown reason. So if I were you, I would shut your face, or I'll make sure to throw a banana on the ground, praying you will fall." She finished, so proud of herself. She winked right at the man, but a hand got a hold of her shoulder, pulling her in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson asked, letting himself rest against the locker. "Oh about that- I hate him." She replied, letting her fingers play in his soft scruff. She also added, "What the hell are you doing anyway? You are supposed to be setting up the prom." Jackson let out a soft chuckle, "I wanted to see you, and Stephanie-" Before he could go on, speaking of the devil showed up, "Are you guys really doing this right now?" She asked, sniffling out a laugh. Jensen once again raised her eyebrows at the woman, "What do you expect? We would be fucking right about now if you didn't walk up to us." And from that reply, Stephanie shook her whole body in disgust. She really didn't want to hear that, "Just shut up and get to class."

Jensen laughed, leaning in and kissed Jackson's nose before she entered the room, as all eyes were on her. Again. "Did you leave, Jensen?" Asskins asked, putting both his gigantic hands on the side of his hips. "Aw, are you going to put more tally marks on the board like a little gay guy would do?" Her tone was so fake that it made a few laughs come out of a few people that clearly had the same thoughts as her. "I can call you to the office-" He was stopped immediately when another voice was added on to the conversation. "She's fine." Jensen turned her whole body to see Alaska, "Alaska Stone finally back from- Canada?" Jensen commented, hugged the girl tightly. From that angle, Asskins was now rolling his eyes, keeping the awkward position he was standing in, "Why do you have so many friends that interrupt my class? Science is fun." he blurted the last few replies before Jensen walked up to him, and took his piece of chalk, throwing it on the ground. "Have fun picking that up, banana boy." Jensen showed off her smirk, backing up, keeping her eyes on the man.

When Jensen finally got of the classroom, Alaska let out a laugh that resulted from the events they went through seconds earlier, "You are a goddess. He seems like a pushover." Alaska walked down the hallway with Jensen, keeping their distance from each other, "So has he came back yet?" Alaska asked, trying to keep her eyes in front. The temptation to look at Jensen was strong, but due to the fact that whenever they talked about 'him', Alaska felt pain in her stomach, feeling that it was her fault he had to leave his hometown. Jensen finally opened her mouth up, letting the last word she wanted to hear fall out, "No."

Alaska nodded as she understood why he didn't come back, who wouldn't. This place was hell to everyone that's been living in it ever since the vampires and monsters came popping out, and actually reveal who they actually are. A bloodsucking leech. So many are in hiding through, and some, like Michael, are just staying away from his own problems. "Forget about the jackass. He cheated on my best friend, and I think he deserves to stay away. I know you were involved and shit, but at least Stephanie forgave you. She isn't ready to see him around anyway." Her words were quick, and for once, she was telling the truth. Jensen really didn't want to see Michael, even how much she misses him dearly. She really doesn't want to be involved with the drama anyway.

When they finally got to the gym, everything in Jensen's eyes were perfect. The stars were perfectly fit, forming over the ceiling like it was legit stars in the moonlight. Jensen for once was impressed, "I'm in love." She clearly was one of those girls where at night, she looks up at the stars, and hopes that the stars would guide her in the right direction. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. But right now, forming under the fake, but beautiful, and speechless stars, it guided her to a boy. Not just a boy, but a pretty boy. He had short hair, but a bit curly. It just rested on his face like it didn't even bother him. Light brownish, not to dark. If it wasn't for his daring blue eyes, who knew if Jensen would ever find him interesting. It might be because of his looks. We all know Jensen has a thing for eyes. Jensen walked up to him, "So are you on star duty?" She asked, letting her finger top exam the stars, then let her grey eyes just carelessly go up and down, looking how perfect his body was. Even his smile was the most perfect thing ever. He had a smile that just curled to the side, more like a smirk, but he was smiling. Dimples were even involved in the package.

"Yeah, you could say that." He was British. Score. Jensen let out a soft laugh, "I'm Jensen." - "I'm Arturo." the boy said, jumping up, plastering the star on the wall before his eyes just blankly looked at Jensen, "So are you new here or something, I don't think I've seen you around." His shoulders flew to the side as he concentrated on putting more stars on the wall as he waited for Jensen's answer. "Ugh, no. I wish. I've been in the school for a while now, but are you new?" She asked, keeping a steady eye on the boy. "Yeah. Kind of. Since last year." When he opens his mouth, it felt like butterflies were coming out of a cocoon for the first time, flying away from the scene. Her accent was thick, but had a good vibe to it. Jensen's jaw opened up slightly, ready to open her mouth until she was rudely interrupted by Stephanie, "Jensen, I need your help on something."

A small smile formed on Arturo's mouth, "You should go, Jensen." In addition, Jensen nodded at them both, circling her eyes right over at Stephanie, then her eyes slowly dropped down to her belly. "Aw, that reminds me. Have fun giving birth this month." A cocky smile were now formed on her lips, letting out a soft chuckle. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the comment. Like she always does when Jensen has the right to open her big mouth. "Okay, so I kind of need help on this part over here. I want the king and queen have a nice time up here, so the lights will be dimmed a little, but not so much so the audience can't see them. I just want everything to be perfect." She went on and on how perfect the stage should be. It was like this so called million dollar idea was her baby, and now she is trying to feed it her boob. Jensen in result rolled her eyes, pretending to be listening to her bullshit, then the name Michael ran out of her mouth.

"I need him." Stephanie said, falling to the floor slowly as her hand was on her belly, "I need him here when I give birth this month. I know I should hate him, but he's the baby's daddy. I need my baby to have a dad. She needs him- I need him. We both do. What am I going to do, Jensen?" She asked, letting her head rest against the stage. Jensen for once didn't know what to say. She could say forget about him, but she knows that it would hurt her, and she's been through enough already to go through more pain that shouldn't even be a thought right about now. "I don't know what to say." True words flooded out of Jensen's mouth, her shoulders becoming tight, and jaw clenching to the side as she thought more and more what to say to her best friend. The struggle of coming up with a speech was hard enough. Her head slightly turned to see Stephanie's not so happy face, it made Jensen, the girl that never feels bad worst shit, actually feel bad. Michael was sure a good guy, but wasn't smart enough, so the cheating was an option in the relationship. "Just forget about the past, okay? Think about the future." She tried to form a smile on her lips, but it wouldn't budge. Her hands laced down the other girl's back, comforting her, pulling her close to her body. Hugging her tightly. Jensen felt like this was a bit too much, and indeed, she was right. "I'm sorry- I'm always talking about my problems with you. I'm so fucked up." A smile for once was founded on Stephanie's face, and for that result, a chuckled crawled out of her throat. On Jensen's point of view, Stephanie's problems never bothered her, not even once, she just knows that the woman is sensitive over a few things, so clearly, Jensen understood what she was going though. No empathy was involved, just pity.

Two hours later, all the decorations were all all up. The definition for everything right now is perfection. Not a lot of things are perfect, but this was seriously perfect. Stars blazing everywhere, even if it's just paper stars, but in the people's eyes, they look legit, and then Jensen opened her mouth, "Too bad I'm not going." Stephanie's eyes just washed over to the teenager, wide and clear, "What are you talking about?" She asked, letting out a soft chuckle. So soft and clear just like her beautiful eyes that lit up whenever she looked at you. So big, but so strong that was filled with dreams. "Yeah- I'm kind of going to celebrate my own little prom with a bottle of alcohol, and just let it run through my veins. Sounds much cooler than wishing upon a star, am I right?" Her words were words of wisdom to her very own self, not a lot of people understood what she was saying half the time, but Stephanie's friendship towards her was always so complicated, but so sweet in their own little way. Friendship of the year almost, they listen to each other's problems, and sometimes they try and help each other out. Some friendships, even in this generation, was never like this.

"Just stay for a little while, and then you can go off to your alcohol spree. God, I miss drinking." A smile washed up on Stephanie's features, so close to a damn smirk. Keyword: So close. Not exactly a surprise. And then Jensen eventually added, "Fine. Whatever you want, Hartman." Not even a smile rose from her face, it was just filled with pain, but it was not obvious to the others. "Thank you." Stephanie nodded. And now two more hours passed, and the prom was officially in tact. Everyone showed up in their dresses and tuxedos. Everyone looked great. Everyone's eyes were glazing with brightness, so close to the stars that are actually legit in the sky. Including Stephanie and Jensen, who looked perfectly amazing in their dresses.

Surprisingly, Alaska showed up, with a smile. Another thing to be surprised about Alaska right about now. If you knew Alaska, you wouldn't expect her to smile at the same time dress so fancy. Normally, she dresses up in a plain old t-shirt, with leather pants that show off her thighs, and she doesn't care what anyone will say, or do to her. She was so strong when it came to being herself. Nothing breaks her, but the smile she is showing off right now, even at such an event that is for all the teenagers, was epic. "Oh man. Alaska freaking Stone smiling. I think pigs can fly now." Jensen at her response, she added a soft smirk, but nudging her a tiny bit, "No, I'm kidding. You look beautiful." And now finally Jensen's words were legit. So legit that a chuckle ran out of Alaska's throat. "I feel confident- I feel like something good will happen." And she was right. Jensen walked off, throwing alcohol down her throat, as she raised the hidden cup that held all her feelings, nodding her head at Alaska. Stephanie followed her.

Jensen simply flew off the staircase, landing on her feet, chuckling. Stephanie again followed her, her hand on her belly as she went down the stairs. "Oh my god, Steph. Do you remember when I first met you, and I thought you were some freak because you wore glasses and you seem like a stuck up bitch? Good times." Her smile was flashed on his face again, letting the bottle get attached to her lips. Stephanie didn't say anything while they walked all the way down to the health room, and there Jensen shut the door behind them. Waltzing herself over to the other side of the room, letting her hands roam all around the opened cabinet, letting the full bottles of alcohol actually have a chance to breathe, as she turned her head back. "You don't really talk a lot do you?" She finally asked, raising her eyebrows when she looked at some of the ingredients of the bottle she has washed up on her hand, having a beautiful hold on it.

Stephanie didn't say anything again, because sometimes when she looked at Jensen, she reminded her of Michael Bass. The guy that cheated on her with some hot girl that wore leather all the time. It just reminded of how he's absent right now. His absence stabbed her. OUCH. She actually felt stabbing on her side, and started to wonder if she shouldn't ignore the cramps that were wiggling around her stomach. Contractions. Was that a contraction? Her mind couldn't hardly go back to the books she's been reading, clearly because her mind was all about the cramps. She shouldn't go to conclusions. Or maybe she doesn't know contraction pains feel like? She was in pain. She couldn't even think straight. Her head looked at Jensen, who was busy still looking through the bottles of alcohol, and her image just went blurry. The pain was really unforgettable, since it was really hurting her right about now. She wasn't panicking, no, but she was having a hard time thinking where Michael was. Like where the fuck is he? She just needed to breathe, she was stressing herself out right now. Her hand got a hold on her belly, the only place she can hold it at. Do not panic, Stephanie Hartman. You're okay. This is just a warning that the baby is due next week, not right now. Right now is probably a bad idea since next week is the due date for the little girl, and Michael promised to be there, since it was his child too. OUCH. Oh god, it's happening. She was having more pains as the time flies. She didn't have Michael. The baby is coming.

"Jensen?" She called, her eyes looking over at her. Jensen's eyes did the same, placing down the bottle. Her eyes looked worried when she looked at her fellow teacher, her heart probably banging against her chest. "Stephanie. Don't panic." Knowing, Jensen ran in her speed to fall on her knees as she took Stephanie's hand. "I think the baby's coming." Stephanie nodded her head, breathing in and out. She really needed to have Michael here. Even for this moment.


	8. 07 - Let The Stars Guide Us

"Call him! NOW!" Stephanie cried out, her hand still on the side of her belly as if it was going to help her condition. Or was it a condition? "Where the hell is he?" This time she growled under his breath, now rubbing her lower abdomen. Basically biting down on her lower lip. There she felt another contraction just run through her body, letting her moan out loud. "I need him here." Those are all the words she could say, even after everything that happened between them. He cheated, and now she's calling for his name.

"Calm down, Steph. I'm trying to get a hold on him, but it's not going through. I'm guessing his phone is off or something, but hey, look at me, if you want to go to the hospital, say something." Jensen said calmly, her hand taking a hold of her friends. Stephanie dug her nails into Jensen's hand so hard that she was surprised Jensen didn't scream out bloody murder or whatever. Probably because Stephanie was either screaming out ever thirty seconds, or just too busy on how bad the pain is to hear Jensen say anything. Her mind wasn't on the girl that was holding her hand, it's probably on Michael Bass, and where the fuck he is right now.

Everything is terrifying her. This is her first baby, and the father is no where to be seen. She never thought anything would hurt worse than feeling the baby just waiting to be out. Allowing Jensen to keep rubbing soft circles on the side of her back, Jensen kept the phone on her ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. "Where is Michael?" Stephanie repeated herself, crunching up her face as much as she could as the pain ran through her body over and over. Jensen shrugged her shoulders. She left texts, voicemails- no answer, and Michael always answered everything.

An hour as passed, and the contractions have been getting worse by the second. Stephanie didn't want to go to the hospital without the father around, and she told Jensen that multiple of times. Stubborn bitch. It sure felt like a nightmare for the pregnant woman, probably hours away from having a baby, and no one has a clue where Michael Bass is. She trusted him, well not that much, but there a slight trust running through her veins when she thinks about Michael in a friendship way. Clearly him running away from big things was Michael thing to do. It felt like he was running away, forgetting the world as much as he can. He didn't want to be there with her. This was his dang baby. Everything felt horrible to her, and everything hurt. He just wasn't there to comfort her. Actually rub her back like Jensen was doing, she wanted him. God, what the hell is she thinking? The thought that she is going to be a parent was just weird, and him not being here for here was unbearable. She always knew he would, even after everything that happened between them. She knew he still cared. He may had a good reason why he cheated on her, but he knew he'll always be there for Stephanie, and now everything seems like a nightmare. He wasn't here. Sweat was molding on her face, as surly drew blood clinging onto Jensen's arm, who kept trying to call Michael. No answer once again. He skipped away, probably, like he did for the past couple of months. He could of been here in a heart beat if he cared as much as Stephanie imagined him to care. "I can't do this by myself, I can't. I want you to get Michael. Give me Michael." She cried again, trying to so hard not to shout. "I'm going to murder him, I swear." and now she was shouting.

His head was pounding, it hurt like hell. That was all he could think about as he sat outside the building where his ex girlfriend was suffering with the whole labor thing, and her calling his name as much as she can possibly can. He couldn't think straight. Needless to say, he was freaking out. He should be with Stephanie right now, holding her hand as much as he can, telling her it's going to be okay, but he was freaking out. Drinking so much alcohol so it could shut him up. Again, it felt like he needed to be there, holding her hand. For fuck sakes, she was about to have his baby. He was petrified. He always thought Stephanie was the one, and having a baby with her at first was one of those awe moments, but now, it felt like bullets were jammed into his chest, and every time he turned his body, another one came right back. Nobody said it was easy, nor hard for that matter. Just challenging. He left for so many reasons. It included Stephanie being the first one on that dang list, then Alaska slapped on. He didn't know what to do, so the alcohol running down his throat. Thoughts flooded his head, and the music from the prom just filled his perfectly good ears, and the screams coming from Stephanie did the same, but he tried so hard to keep that out of his head.

He held his hand to his face, letting the tears fall from his face as more of her screams came shooting back at him. He couldn't help his emotions right now. Probably because he missed a lot through her pregnancy, and knowing she's about to have it tonight, it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't have a lovely bone to become a father. He never did, he'll always be this asshole.

Something good happened hours before though. Her eyes were the few to see it. Michael Bass finally showed his face. After so many months of being hidden from everything, and everyone. She smiled again. The smile couldn't go away. Progress was shedding the world right there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not exactly caring what his witty answer will be. She was so happy that she was seeing him right now. Her smile couldn't go away, it was like the longest she ever smiled for. "Oh you know. It's prom. I love prom." He teased his way to her hand, kissing it softly with his lips. "And I missed you." Without a sound from Alaska, a slow song was announced in the gym.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Can I have this dance, Alaska Stone?" and yes of course Alaska nodded her head at the man. No one can resist the Bass power. He got a hold of her hand, which perfectly fitted in his. He didn't look at her until they were successfully outside, dancing outside on the field. Right in the dang middle of it. Still letting the music fill their ears like no other. In a slow pace, his eyes made their way to hers, looking how good her eyes sparkled in his. Which was true. It sparkles like the stars that were hanging upon them. Then from that, and the introduction of the song, they started to sway. Alaska's hand still perfectly fitted in his, and then her other free hand rested on his side. Michael did the same, and then they didn't share another word with each other. Their interaction was between their eyes, and it was amazingly good.

And then, Michael opened his mouth, injecting so many beautiful words, "So I have this theory where I talk about stars, which I do to the ones that have the pleasure to hear my words. You have the special one. So let's just dance to the stars, and never jump down, okay?" And yes, Alaska nodded her head more than a couple of times. She needed this. She needed him. And from that, her head was now rested on his shoulder. Behind them, the same thing happened to the couples. Such as Brandie and Talon. They were dancing to the stars, but Michael and Alaska's journey was much more important, and beautiful. They were falling for each other, and it was going as slow as possible. It took their breath away. Alaska never believed in love. Love was just a word weird people realized that they have to go through before they die, and now she's witnessing love. For the first time in forever, she felt love spilling through her veins. He's pulling her close to love. They were enjoying each other, as much as possible pretty much. They looked each other in the eye, love forming around their souls, but when they almost kiss, something always gets in the middle.

Months were dragged in. Stephanie has been very distant with everyone, including her so called best friend Jensen. Jensen was kind of scared to talk about things like that, since she was the one who murdered her entire family in one sitting. Of course, Jensen wanted to be there for her, and just rub her back like a true friend should do, but Jensen was too scared to talk about things like that. She didn't get the pain. The sympathy. Losing a kid was hard. Hell, losing your own kid was hard. Sure, Jensen feels like she's the worst friend that could ever walk the earth, because yeah, she's one of those friends that couldn't be there for her. She was afraid of something. Something that was just unbelievable, and unnoticeable. She just doesn't know what it is yet. Michael on the other hand as been all over the place. He's been concentrating on Stephanie, but at the same time, he focused on Alaska. Alaska wasn't rather in the mood to date a co-worker. She didn't want to think back to prom night, where he just swayed with her, his hands fitting in hers perfectly, and that's the night everything turned to hell when Stephanie 'lost' her baby. That night could also be called 'the night where Michael almost kissed her'. Straight on the lips, and it'd probably be different from the steamy night outside, where everything felt like fireworks, or even the day Stephanie found out Michael cheated on her. The night at the prom could of been something more in their relationship. The kiss could of meant something. They could be declared as meant to be. Even if that sounds pretty weird. She wanted that. She wanted to try the love thing, but right now, it feels like Michael is too 'childish' for a commitment.

Alaska was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock, "Come in." she barked in a playful tone as she turned her attention towards the door as it opened. Of course, it was Michael Bass with a little smirk on his face, his hands behind his back like he was hiding something. He looked really innocent. She was tugging on a smile on the side of her face, she didn't want to smile, because who know if his ego will become a problem for them, but she burst out laughing when she took a closer look at what he was wearing. Clothing he wore back in the 1800s. Something out of the war almost. His black hair was groomed perfectly. "What do you want, Bass?" Michael walked in her office, closing the door behind him. "Ma'am." He greeted, tipping his hat towards the girl as he walked towards the girl's desk, where it was stacked with pile of papers. She really was hard at work. "We haven't really had the chance to properly meet, and so I thought it would be amazing for me to come on down here, and introduce myself to such a beautiful woman." "Go fuck yourself." Alaska spilled out, rolling her eyes. Confusion washed over Michael's features, "What does 'fuck' mean?"

"Seriously, go fuck yourself." She repeated. "How about we fuck we each other?" Michael raised his eyebrows at the girl, still having a free hand behind his back.

"Ha, in your dreams, and hey, what's behind your back, 'soldier'." She made sure to raise to fingers in the air when she said that word. "Ohhhhh, yeah, I got you some flowers." He said, handing over the flowers.

"Michael, what kind of game are you playing?" She asked, taking a hold of those flowers, letting the smell run through her nose. It smelled amazing. What is going on with Michael though? He's been acting weird since he showed up earlier tonight. He's been acting like a real, weird gentlemen. It's weird, but totally hot at the same time."Games are for losers." A smile washed up on his face, sitting himself down on the desk, facing the girl. He absorbed the girl's features through his head. She was dressed in a black pant suit, and a white buttoned up blouse. God, did she look good. Beautiful. Sexy. Anything can describe her right now. Her hair swooped into a loose bun and her fridge parted. She looked different from the other days he has known her. Her beautiful blue eyes made it impossible to thing straight, almost hypnotic. Surprisingly, it's only been a year since they've known each other, but it feels like more than a year. It feels like an lifetime since they first started to blurt out rude words towards each other. Ah, that's love.

"Bass?" She asked, confusion running on her face. Michael quickly snapped out of the trace and averted his eyes slightly so he was looking passed her, "I wasn't looking at your beautiful body, Stone." He smirked towards her, and a little smirked washed up on her face as well

Then Jensen bothered them.

Jensen grabbed Michael's shoulder, "Um, we might have a little problem in our hands." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Come with me." she said, grabbing Michael and Alaska by the shoulders, dragging them into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay, I might be an asshole for saying this, but this is pretty gross, and weird. I'm a guy." Michael's eyes widened, carrying on in the mirror, so he didn't get a glimpse of anything.

"Like I know you're innocent. You and Stephanie did weird things with each other, including things in the girl's bathroom. I know you've got kinky alter ego." Jensen snapped out of her, her eyes washing back at Alaska who she gave sorry eyes at.

Alaska nodded her head at Jensen, and before one of them had a say in anything, they heard yelling from one of the stalls.

"I told you there was a problem here." Jensen nodded her head back.

Michael ran in his super speed in the stall, his not so honest heart beating against his chest. Who knew vampires still had hearts, even with the beating like a drum part.

Stephanie was there, holding onto her belly as she laid on the floor, screaming and fussing.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, his grey eyes getting deeper as he took her hand.

"Well... I don't know- if this fix the problem, or anything... else, but I might be going through... LABOR."

Labor. The word ran through Michael's head multiple of times. He witness a lot of Stephanie moments, like seeing her cry. Seeing her happy. Seeing her sleep, peacefully. Just seeing her excited for nothing really, but he never saw her go through labor, with his child at least. His heart was now beating faster and faster as her free hand grasped around his arm.

"Labor. Fuck... Shit, Jensen, take her to the hospital right now. I'll be there in a second." Michael finally said, eyes partly disappearing when he didn't feel Stephanie's hand around his arm anymore. He felt fucked up right there. Alaska in the distance didn't say anything. She was pretty shock herself, even when they just danced to the stars, but both of them didn't keep their promise, because both of them, at the same time, jumped off.

"You're going back with her, aren't you?" Alaska asked.

"What are you talking about." Michael swallowed hard, knowing what the girl was going to say.

"Oh, I don't know Michael, but you're ex girlfriend is going to give birth to your baby. YOUR baby, and so I thought I would ask because we had a fun night dancing to the stars, but how was I supposed to react when I saw you just take her hand like she was still yours. I saw it in her eyes that feelings she once felt for you before you gave it all away for me. You shouldn't have. Stephanie loves you, and you love her. Why am I always ruining love like that? I may be the one that hardly cares about stuff like that, but when I see a friend, even you, telling yourself that you're over a girl like that, it kind of sucks because you're actually not over her. I saw it. There is no denying. You love her, so please, for me, go after her." Alaska sighed, and walked out of the bathroom.

Maybe she was right. Maybe she was telling him that Stephanie was his true love, but maybe she wasn't right. There's two possible answers for this fucked up love story. It wasn't even a love story. Probably half of a love story, and there is the author, Michael Bass, trying to figure out what to do. Who he should go after, or maybe, he shouldn't go after anyone. He should just run away from this awful town, once again, and leave the past in the past, but there was something about leaving the past that made him rethink about everything. He needed to figure out things sooner than later.

Three hours passed. Stephanie in under two hours gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, her skin just hinted with a beautiful pink color, and Michael just stood there, looking at the baby girl through the windows. She really did look beautiful. The baby had Stephanie's eyes. She had Michael's face. What a amazing match, but Michael had to do the worst thing he could possibly do. He read on a couple of books Carroll had lying around, and he came along a chapter claiming a half human/half vampire baby wouldn't have enough lifespan to see the world. The kid would probably die in ten years or less, and knowing that Michael's kid was going to go through that, it made his stomach tumble. He felt sick at the thought of his only child just drop down at age ten, and never regain anything in her life. So, of course, Michael had to do something about it. He had to do it, or he will blame himself after seeing his only daughter/only child just die. In front of his eyes. He'd rather do this now, then seeing her later, having the chance to getting too attached to her.

Michael stood in the same place, his eyes streaming at the baby for about fifteen minutes, or probably more. It was like his eyes were glued at the sight. He had to get this done with, just walk away like nothing happened, but he knows it will be stuck with him. For the rest of his life maybe. He gazed over at the baby one last time, sighing. He walked into the room, picking up the tiny baby inside of his arms.

The way the baby felt in his arms though was just fitting. This little person was easily the most honest thing he'd ever seen. She was little. That was the best part. Delicate, and of course, beautiful. She looked like Stephanie. She looked like him. It was crazy. He has a baby of his own.

"Hello, little Ellie." Michael finally spit out, "I'm your daddy, and I'm here to protect you, because you're gonna be my everything, but before that happens, I'm going to tell you a story of how I met your mother." He smiled softly.

"I met her through your aunt Jensen. Aunt Jensen is some touch girl, but really, she's just trying to deal with the fact she's nothing like the other girls at school. I believe that she'll get how special she really is, but anyway, the moment I laid eyes on your mom, I felt sparks just run through my veins. At first, I didn't know what to do, or say, but I just let my eyes just look at that beautiful girl. She was beautiful. Still is. Exactly when we got together, I didn't feel like I was boyfriend material, or whatever the heck that means. Which I really wasn't. I wasn't a perfect match for her, and her marriage tumbled because I fell in love with her. The weirdest part is that I don't even know if I love her or not anymore. It's really confusing, whatever, but tonight I realized that our love is always going to mean something to me. No matter if I love her present tense or not. I'm always going to love her. She's Stephanie, everyone loves her, including me. I can't let her go. She's stuck with me, but there is this other girl, she's pretty amazing. She's attractive... And I'm talking about my love problem with my daughter." He chuckled, "I think I'm falling for this girl, and now tonight she made sure to include Stephanie in our complicated love story. I don't know what to do, but I thought you'd be the result. I thought I would have you in my life... I just can't let this happen. You're going to get hurt in this world, because this world is effin' crazy. I can't let my daughter run freely in this world that has vampires running around, declaring that this turf is theirs. Let's not forget about the werewolves, never forget them. This world is messed up, and when you hit the age of ten, things will happen to you I'd never thought would happen to my own daughter. I can't let that happen, so yeah, I'm here right now, having my first last talk with you. I love you, Ellie. So much."

Michael bit down on his lower lip, tears stinging his eyes, "You're the love of my life. You are always going to be my favorite girl in the world, because you're my daughter. I promise to protect you, no matter what age I'd be. I'm your dad, so of course I'd be there for you. When you first turn ten, or when you get your first boyfriend, I'd make sure that boy flees when he catches a glimpse of me, because yeah, I'm your father. I'm a father to such a beautiful baby. I'll be here when you graduate, and just be there for you. All night and day, because yes, I love you. Everything I have and everything I am is yours. Forever and always. My princess, I love you so much." Now, Michael Bass, the man that is supposed to be strong was crying, tears just rapidly falling from his eyelids, it was uncontrollable now. He had to do this. He needed to save her from suffering. She wasn't supposed to grow up like this. He regrets having sex with Stephanie for this reason. The reason of losing his daughter. Some people actually have opinions about Michael. Saying he's selfish, but right now, he doesn't feel like that. He feels like he did a good deed.

He kissed the top of the babies head, not ready to let it go. It was time though, and the breathing from the baby just became silent. Silence finally filled the room.

Michael walked out of the room, tears still falling from his eyes. He walked straight into Stephanie's hospital room, and then that's where he witnessed a smile forming on the side of her face. He hasn't seen her smile in ages, but the news he's going to tell her was going to be bad. Something so horrible. Parents aren't supposed to see their kid die, because it was just not natural. It happens all the time though. Michael, after living for two hundred years, he saw his first child just die, because selfishness wasn't running through his veins like always. He actually did something good.

"Where's Ellie, and come on Michael, I know babies are cute and all, but crying is just kind of not the Bass way." She chuckled.

Michael didn't say anything. He actually didn't do anything. His eyes just fell to the floor.

"Seriously, where is Ellie."

Again, Michael was silent.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

Silence from the man again.

"You killed her, didn't you!? You just wanted to be father free, because fucking Michael Bass is a selfish cunt. FUCKING MICHAEL BASS." She was just yelling.

Michael walked towards her, and now his chest was a punching bag. Stephanie punched him so many times, feeling the hardness against her knuckles. Right there, about fifty times of punching him, she just broke down.

Michael held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. The way she felt in his arms was why he fell in love with her in the first place. The way her perfume just made it's way towards his nose, and of course the way she held onto him, so tightly, like the way he was doing to her right now. If he needed to protect Ellie, he had to find a way to protect Stephanie too. After all, they'll always be connected in someway. Did he really this girl, or did he love the ideal of her? Answers will soon be discovered later.


	9. 08 - Superman Doesn't Have Nothing On Me

Jensen earlier that day found herself pacing back and forth in the front hallway at midnight due to her not sleeping correctly. Her sleep issues have been acting up ever since Stephanie lost her child. She didn't know what to do. She failed at being a best friend. If there was a test, she would probably fail it more than twenty times. She just didn't know what to say to her, it all felt awkward for some reason. Her pacing felt like she was walking towards hell in some way. Michael walked up to her, raising his eyebrows at the sight he's experiencing, "Dude, what the hell?" Why did he even ask? "I'm thinking of a way to speak to Stephanie. It's been months since we had a normal conversation, so yeah, here I am, walking back and forth, exchanging words what should come out of my mouth. Shit, I need a drink." She got her fingers just running through her hair like no other. Michael nodded his head at the girl, "Well you're lucky. Alaska invited me to some bar she found downtown. You should come. Get your head away from the Stephanie thought, alright? Jensen nodded her head back, trying to manage a smile. "Sounds amazing. Sounds like something I need to do. Get hella drunk, and probably speak to her drunk. Seems like an okay thing to do." Michael chuckled, "Please do."

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves drinking the shots the bartender offered them. Alaska hasn't showed yet. Michael kind of looked out for her, until his eyes washed up at the beautiful girl that surrounded three drunk men, rubbing against her. "You're princess is in trouble, Mario. Go save her." Jensen was drunk. Pretty drunk, but she was right. Michael didn't think twice before he walked towards the four. His hand rubbing against Alaska's back, "Hey sweetheart." He greeted, kissing her cheek softly. He looked at her with a firm eye so she would know he was kidding around, which she understood quickly. He pulled her in a soft hug, "I was wondering what kept you." he added as he felt Alaska melt into his embrace and placed a hand on his chest.

"Work kept me over time." She replied back, eyes twitching over back at the intoxicated men in front of them. "I'm glad I'm here though. I get to see your handsome face." She expressed, annoyance evident in her face. Michael turned his eyes onto the three drunk men standing opposite of Alaska and him, "Are you bothering my girlfriend?" he glared at them, "If you are, I would like you three to stop. I don't like that." The three men had drinks in their hand, go figure, "We didn't know she had a boyfr... Yeah, we'll back off." One of them said. "Yeah, we'll back off." said the second one.

"She's hot." the third one declared, "We're just having fun with her. Nothing serious." Michael didn't appreciate the way the guy talked about her. The stranger hardly knew her, "You mean beautiful." He corrected the drunk, eyes forming back at Alaska, "And I'd like for you three to stay away from her. Give a lady respect for once. Go back to the 1800s or something, some of those guys had respect and manners. Grow a pair - Let's go sweetheart." Michael grabbed a hold of Alaska's fingers, pulling her towards Jensen, but kept distance from her, since yeah, she was drunk, and full of herself.

Moments later, "I could of handled them." Alaska informed him with certainly. Michael turned his head sideways, locking his eyes on his glass he ordered not to long ago, "I know." he answered, honestly. He heard rumors the girl had a boy toy on the side, and the only way she got the job she has was because of her looks. Michael didn't believe on the two statements, because Alaska doesn't do boyfriends, and Alaska was intelligent. He always known that. She may have looks, but she also has the brains. "I figured you needed help because, one against three is just unfair." Alaska sighed, "Alright, I need to get to sleep. Big meeting tomorrow." Before she could walk off, her head turned over at the man, "Um, thanks anyway, Michael."

Michael nodded his head, showing off his drink before his lips were connected to the cup, letting the alcohol burn his throat. Jensen sat closer to the man, her head spinning. "I should say sorry for not being there for her, and boom, friendship back on schedule, and hey, you love that girl, don't you?" she asked, watching as Michael's eyes didn't leave the door he watched Alaska leave from. "What?" He asked, kind of taking the denial road. "You love that girl. Be honest. You want to be with that girl right now, just kissing her. I see it on your face, and I'm pretty damn drunk right now. It's not a secret anymore. I don't even think it was a secret after all." She replied, humming against her bottle the bartender gave her minutes before.

"Be her boyfriend? God no. I just want to see her everyday, kissing her lips every time I have to leave, or just kiss her randomly, because yeah, I'm in love with her, and I really want to ask her how her day went, but being her boyfriend is something I've never thought about." He has thought about it, more than a few times, and the idea was just glued to his expectations in the future.

"Go get her, damn it."


	10. 09 - I Want It That Way

Jensen kept a recovery drink in her water bottle the next day. She was kind of upset that she had to continue her schooling, even when her head was pounding. She wore glasses to cover up her baggy eyes, and the lights that burned her every time she looked up. The glasses were a hit. It kind of covered of the evidence, or so she thought. She walked towards the pool area, where she needed to brush her eyes with the water that had chemicals, or anything to sting her eyes with pain. It didn't bother her that much, but she didn't expect Stephanie to be there, having her eyes stuck on her computer. She didn't notice Jensen walk in, nor did Jensen notice that Stephanie was sitting on the white steps that watched over the pool, until a kid started to yell inside of there, Stephanie's eyes looking straight at Jensen. "What are you doing here, Jensen?" She asked. Jensen didn't have an answer, so of course she didn't say anything back. Stephanie kept asking, and Jensen kept ignoring. The weirdness was still falling into place. She didn't want this to happen. She thought it would be easy. She thought a conversation would just come naturally, but now, it just feels like someone was stabbing her multiple times with a cold, shaved knife. She should of been there for her. The day she found out she lost her baby, Jensen could of been there, making her feel okay, but no, she just ran away from her problems. Stephanie has been there for her problems. What is Jensen going to do with hers? "...I'm sorry." Jensen gave up saying, falling to her knees as her eyelids didn't leave the sight of the water. A little part of Jensen kind of died a tiny bit, like how their eyes met, making her feel worse than she already was. When did she become such a bad friend? Maybe it had to do with that fact she already lost someone she really cared about due to lacking in the friendship department. Sure, maybe it makes more sense for her to be there for Stephanie, but at the same time, she was too scared to get too attach to a friend, because there's always going to be bad luck running through the thick air. She didn't want to see her best friend dead. Blood covering up most of her body, her heart not beating. Such a fear Jensen has, but did it really make sense to her?

Stephanie didn't answer, she wasn't exactly expecting to hear an apology coming out of the young girl's mouth. Well... Maybe that's because she's Jensen. Jensen wasn't the sorry kind of type. She was pretty independent, and hardly knows a thing about love or friendship for that matter, so yeah, hearing those words coming out of her mouth surprised her. Through the most part of it all, she appreciated how she said sorry. Even if she was pretty late. "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for trusting Michael into something so big like that. He's not that mature as I thought." She chuckled, eyes tempting to go right back to her computer so Jensen couldn't see the pain rushing through her face. She didn't want to make it obvious that she still had feelings for the guy. The guy that has his eyes on a girl that wasn't her. It was Alaska Stone. Alaska doesn't want to try the love thing with Michael, but he just waltzing himself back to her. It's pretty sad. Tempting for Stephanie to say something before it's too late. She didn't want to see Michael in a state where the only thing she sees is his tears falling from his face, like the night he killed the baby. Not after selfish reasons. He wasn't even thinking about himself that night. Reasons why Stephanie found herself wanting more and more every times he comes around, having one of his signature smiles just washing up across his stupid, not so ugly face. "Okay, thank god." Jensen said, shrugging her shoulders back. She still felt bad though. Sadly.

"You can leave the paper work right there." Alaska sighed, her head getting all rumbled out as she looked at the piles of paperwork people left her for the entire weekend, it made her rethink her job, but the friends she gathered up in this hell hole is enough for her to stay. Even if the work was a pain in an ass. She looked across the table, glanced at the black haired man, "It's already eleven. You should go before I see you drool all over my desk, which might end up on Youtube with the caption 'dummy vampire drooling.'. Classic right there." She chuckled at her own joke. The way she smiled though. It made his face all heat up from blushing, which felt like it could be permanently stained across his delicate face that stored so much history. Some history none of the other people know about, including Stephanie and Jensen. He hardly knows himself about the stories that were dragged along with him over the pass two hundred years. Michael chuckled right back at her joke, tired and worn, but he knows when to laugh at someone he truly loves. "I can't... Leaving you sounds really evil. I can't leave you with all this paper piling up one by one. It's just horrible, and seeing you cranky in the morning is just really horrible..." He stopped himself before he could go on. Michael held a secret. The only secret that is owned by one man, and that man is him. "How do you know that?" She chuckled once again, thinking it was a joke. It wasn't though.

Michael and Alaska had history together. It was just buried alive because Michael was too scared to wander off in this world, knowing she could be hurt, or even worse, be killed. It was two years before Michael wandered himself up to Rock Springs, falling in love with Petrova, and stayed around for Jensen. He met her at some meeting for their teaching career years before, and from the moment on, they slowly fell in love with each other. They enjoyed each other's company. Laughed at each other's jokes, and the whole time, Alaska knew he was a vampire, due to being a Stone and all, but she never had that information go over her head. She never thought she would get hurt in the process of loving a man until she almost died because of his brother, Silas, coming in. He craved the smell of blood, even from a Stone like her. Silas almost killed her, letting the blood just savor in his mouth, dripping some of the left overs on the ground. This was one reason why Michael hardly talks to his brother, because it was almost too late to save her. If he didn't help her right away, who knows what would of happened. Her becoming a vampire was the right idea, but she always wanted to stay as a human, because she didn't want to become a blood sucker, having all this horrible karma killing her inside. He had to do was right.

 ** _Six years before ;;_**

Michael and Alaska walked in the road after the accident happened, having vampire blood in her system really helped her recover faster than expected, but she wasn't complaining at all. Michael didn't speak to her half of the walk, he kept all his thoughts just build up every chance he got. He had to do this tonight, or before anything bad happens to her again. A girl like her shouldn't be dragged into the Bass family drama, because no matter what, someone is bound to get hurt, or even killed. He didn't want her to die, because the love he has was too strong to ruin, and letting go seemed like the best option to go. "Why are you so quite, Mr. Bass?" She asked, smiling.

Michael smiled right back, stopping in his tracks, "I'm thinking about marrying you, Alaska Stone." She raised her eyebrows, "Are you asking me to be your future wife?" He shrugged his shoulders back enough to realize this was going to be their last conversation, "Only if you agree to such a thing."

"I'm always going to agree with you." She said, rubbing her lips against his. The way they kissed though. Fireworks bloomed up, and never exactly went down. It was always raised.

That's where a soft tear ran off his face when their lips parted, his palms grabbing a hold of her cheeks, eyes deepening in hers, "I want you to forget about me. I want you to move on, find more excitement without me. You're smart, so you'd probably get a job somewhere great. I want you to fall in love with someone, making sure they will give you everything you've ever desired. You have to move on, and yes, please just be happy. You've never met me before, so please turn around and let your life just move on." Alaska nodded her head, turning around. Before Alaska could look back, clueless, Michael was already gone. Letting all his love for the girl stay inside of him.

Michael shook his head, trying to let the memory he saved for all these years. He couldn't find himself telling her that story, so the story was always kept secret. "I can handle a few papers, Bass." She gave our a snort, letting one knee up, her beer just close to her lips, chucking the alcohol down her throat. "I know you can. You're Alaska Stone, you can do anything." He was sure he said that a million times before when they were together. It was true. She could do anything. She was that special. "These are some files that have information on Jensen, and all she's been doing these past couple of years being a vampire. I need this... I hope you don't mind me staying, but I'd love to stay."

"How the heck did you know that? I thought it was pretty obvious that I was doing 'school'' work." She gave him a confused look."I'm not stupid. You're not the only one that has so many questions running along their veins. I've had people come in, and break into Carroll's study to know what the hell created Jensen. Including my ex girlfriend, Petrova. The information she had on her was amazing, so I give her credit on that, but still. I'm really not stupid." He chuckled, throwing his shoulders in the air.

"God, you're good." She nodded her head in agreement.

He's been wearing himself out ever since they had that dance, breathing the same air as one another. She didn't want to say anything to ruin the friendship they had going on, even if the friendship was partly around the idea of being together. Alaska got herself off the chair she's been stuck in for the past couple of hours, and walked herself to the kitchen that was right behind the corner. Michael followed her lead, "How exactly have you been? It seems like you never tell me about your life."

"That's because it's none of your business. It's my life, not yours." Michael nodded his head, "You're right. It's none of my business." He swallowed, letting saliva just run down his thick, burning throat. "Go home, Bass."

"I..."

"We've been talking for hours. You need the sleep. It's not healthy for you to watch me as I work, and play around with the information that holds the secrets of the disease Jensen has." She grounded out, "But I highly doubt you'll even leave, because you're stubborn like that. It's pretty annoying." He chuckled, only because it was true. "Sometimes I miss the old days, y'know?" He whispered, "The days where every time you walk on the streets you see someone fall in love, holding flowers behind their back, surprising their lady with a ring right in the dang middle of it."

"That world doesn't exist." She found herself saying. The idea of that sounded amazing. Beautiful. She looked down at her mug.

"All you see now is vampires hurting people, and people just breaking up on the streets. It's pretty insane."

"That's just horrible. People like that should be dead." She laughed, taking a small sip of her coffee she just poured in her cup. "You're horrible." He said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You can't help the feeling you have unresolved feelings for me, yeah? You've tried so many things to get rid of those feelings, but nothing comes out well. You just want to let go. Did he get closer to her? Probably. "Michael." She held her breath in, knowing he was getting closer to her. She noticed that they were breath away, so she swallowed, suddenly very aware that he was going to try to kiss her. Not that she didn't want it to happen, it was just something she never thought would happen this moment. He ducked his head down, just slightly, cheeks nearly pressing against hers. "I'm going to take the chance." He whispered, hot air just raving into her ear. "Don't do that." She whispered right back, looking at him against, eyes straighten out when she saw a glimpse of his lips almost close to hers. She bit down on her lower lip, her hands landing on his shoulders so she couldn't lose her balance. She yelped when she felt his hands grabbed her entire body, letting her sit on the table, hands still on his shoulders. Inches away from brushing their lips against each other's. Only a breath away. She kept reminding herself that. Maybe for one night. Maybe for a lifetime. Just maybe. Why the heck was he not moving away? She dared herself to move her chin, and then finally looking back at him. She saw him swallow, his own blue sparkling eyes flickering to her must-be paling lips. Something in her stomach quivered at the way his soft hands held on her hip, and the way his hot breath hit her cheeks. "Why now?" she found herself asking in a whisper, unable to look away from his eyes. It had something on her.

The corner of his mouth twitched, feeling one hand just squeeze her tightly, "Why not?" he whispered in return, eyes closed now, leaning closer. Alaska held her breath, getting closer and closer to the guy before she finally had the last word, "I have a boyfriend."

Michael let go of her, walking backwards, not having the ability to look away from the girl. His eyes were filled with confusion. He clutched his jaw until she said one more word, "And he asked me to marry him earlier. I said yes, so yeah, kissing you would totally ruin things." To Michael, the way she said those words made him feel like someone punched him in the face. He had to absorb the pain, and it didn't feel good at all. His body was burning, like it was on fire somehow. The way the words just got him. It hit him, straight in the gut, and all he could do was just look at her, couldn't say a word if he wanted to. He shouldn't have bothered for the past couple of months, trying to drag the girl right back in his life, because it feels like he wasted it all on something that would never be his. "I'm happy for you." He was lying, and all his lies were dragged with him when he ran out of the room so fast. He never wanted to go back. He didn't bother for the past couple of months seeing the love of his life just love another man that wasn't him. Even if he wanted her to have that life, but knowing it's coming true, it didn't feel right to him. He was done trying after all.


	11. 010 - A Little Ways Down The Road 2

Stephanie walked towards the groom's room, "Hey. You called for me?" She asked, smiling towards the male. The male didn't look away from the mirror as he arranged to have his tie all perfect, he didn't even have the chance to look away before he could ask, "Is my tie okay?" He asked, finally relieving his face. It was Michael Bass. The guy was the guy that never let marriage run through his head, he didn't even need to think twice about that happening, because marriage always made him feel sick to his stomach, but now, even with the smile crossing his features, she knew he was happy. They hardly even know what's going on the next room, Jensen trying to calm down Alaska down when she's declaring she can't marry Michael, but that's a story for another day. "That tie looks good on you." She agreed, eyes falling to the other tie he had laying on the ground. It seemed like he's been trying on so many ties, from what she could see. She didn't say anything that the tie on the ground looked better because maybe that would crack him, probably make him fear that he's going to be with this girl for the rest of his life. Hopefully. Michael smiled at Stephanie, thanking her.

Jensen walked in, eyeing all the ties on the floor. "God, damn Michael. Are you really freaking out right now?" She asked, rolling her eyes, probably thinking that Alaska is having the same problem in the next room. "What do you mean?" He asked, playing with his tie so it would come out perfect. "I think the tie on the ground looks better." Michael's pupils became large, throwing the tie he had already on the ground pretty much freaking out. Stephanie slowly made her head turn to Jensen, "Can you go? Please? Check on Alaska for all I care. The bride needs to be okay too." She whispered, only remembering that Michael has super hearing. "Wait, she's freaking out right now? Did I do something wrong? Am I going to die when I marry this girl? What the hell is going on!? TELL ME!" He legit was freaking out right now, due to the questions he had bundling up in his system. Jensen nodded her head, walking out of the door, leaving Stephanie and Michael alone. "Hey, look at me, Michael." She said, sitting herself down with Michael sitting aside from her. She wrapped her arm around him, letting his head fall on her shoulder.

"Remember that night where I found you crying when you found out Alaska was engaged to another man? That night was the night I found out she matters more to you than you'll ever realize. The words that came out of your mouth just lit up my heart, making me wish she could be with a guy like you. You may not be perfect, but you're enough to make her happy for the rest of her life. I kind of saw it the night of the prom a year ago, where you guys danced, lighting up each other's life. That's love. Everyone deserves to have a relationship like that, because yeah, it seems like you guys are meant to be." Stephanie explained. Michael smiled a tiny bit. Again this is definitely a story for another time.


	12. 011 - You And I

Michael walked out of that room so fast, his heart just beating constantly. Is this the feeling of jealously, or was it just a random feeling without a reason? It's probably both, if that even makes sense at all. Was he better off dead right now? This is the time he realized he can't live without her, the only thing that ran through his head was her smile, fogging up his thoughts. He wanted to try and get away from those death thoughts, because loving Alaska was going to be the death of him. To him, this has been the worst year he could probably have. He fell in love with Stephanie, walked himself out of the love, getting swooped back in Alaska's world, and losing the only thing that could probably change him. Alaska never changed him. Stephanie never had the ability to change him. Ellie did. Could.

The possibilities was highly there. It seems like he's been sitting on the staircase for about an hour, more probably. He's eyes didn't look away from the wall, not realizing tears were falling from his face. He didn't move. Talk. His mind was all over the place, jumping up and down the roller coaster called life. He didn't even get to chance to talk to Alaska before he found himself running away from the problem. She was engaged. To a man that wasn't him. He's been trying to get with her these past couple of months ever since they danced to the stars at the prom, there he thought they'd been together by now, just being happy together, kissing each other's lips whenever they want, but the thing that happened tonight wasn't apart of the life plan he set out for himself. He's been in love with the same girl for the past seven years, and now, everything is messed up.

He even heard footsteps falling up those stairs, but yeah, he couldn't find a reason to speak, or look at the person that was walking towards him. It was Stephanie. Her beauty just filling the lights that blinded him. She didn't say a word either, but the only thing he felt from her was that her hand guided along his, then moments later, she had both of her hands on his head, trying to make him look at her. Straight in the eye, but he didn't do anything. She left her hands on his head, until he just broke down, burying himself in her lab. He couldn't believe it. Was this the end for strong Michael? He cried in front of Stephanie two times, and those both times were probably the worst thing he had to go through. Just the feelings just getting all bottled up, bleeding him dry. Michael realized right there, Stephanie once truly loved him. He truly loved her too. She kept up with his horrible actions, not letting herself hate him as much as he hated himself. He done so many bad things in their relationship.

He made things turn out shit for her, letting her life just be this hell hole you just go when you have enough problems to think about. He thinks he's always in the position, but his actions made her get a divorce, her becoming pregnant, and the last thing he did to her was just horrible. Something that made him feel guilt running through his veins, he cheated on her with someone that doesn't want the same thing he wants. Story of his life. Michael has only been in love with four people in his life. Katherine. Alaska. Petrova. Stephanie. None of them helped him like Stephanie was doing right now, letting him cry in her lap, like a weird fella, but none of them complained. It hits him with a powerful force, after a few moments of awkwardly just sitting there, hearing his awful tears and sniffles coming out of his mouth, he realize that they were kissing not even five minutes after she walked on him, streaming away those awful tears.

He whipped them way, hands staying on the side of her hips, He guided his lips against hers. It all happens so fast. The second Michael's lips clashed against Stephanie's, she just doesn't know what to think. Her eyes remained opened a moment, studying him, because all this that was happening right now, it didn't make sense. She was so sure he loved Alaska, love like that doesn't disappear, that's probably why she's kissing him back. Love she has for him just didn't go away, after everything that happened for them. Exactly, everything that happened. She was also positive that he let her go many months ago. But the way he was kissing her made her think otherwise. And that's the night where they both regretted for many reasons.

The rays of sunshine streamed in through the windows, waking up Stephanie out of her dreamless sleep. It took her a moment for her eyes to realize that she was in a bed, that wasn't hers. Even if the bed felt really comfortable, but no longer was she in her bed. Shocked, she sat up, and looked at the spot right next to her. It wasn't filled, it was lonely. She began to feel her heart race as she tried to remember what last night's events held for her, and how the heck she found herself in another bed that wasn't hers. She started to panic, ever time she turned, trying to find out where the male walked off to.

She carefully ran her fingers over her lips. A forgotten thought rushed through her head, the feeling of realizing, yeah, she found herself last night kissing the last person she ever needed to kiss. The way the fireworks bloomed for them, his lips were always so soft, and totally kissable. Michael walked in the room, his hands full with the tray of food, "Hey there sleeping beauty." He teased, chuckling right after. She didn't say anything, probably because the confusion sparked up her body.

She was confused about everything that was happening right now, including the fact Michael was holding a tray of food, which is probably hers. Is he turning soft? When she was about to open her mouth, Michael made sure to tell her everything, "We didn't sleep together. However, you did throw up on me when I broke the kiss up. It was really gross, but I made sure you didn't drive home drunk, so I had you sleep here. You slept like a baby too." Everything made more sense to her right now, but yet, how the heck did she found herself getting drunk?

Ah, with Jensen. When Stephanie saw that Jensen had sunglasses hanging on the edge of her nose, probably more alcohol in the water bottle she was carrying, she thought about getting drunk herself to wash out the feelings she could have for the infamous Michael Bass. It kind of worked. Jensen and her just drank, and drank until one of them had enough, which was Jensen. Stephanie didn't see her right after that, so who knows who could probably tell the story where Stephanie walk herself to the school, throwing up all over the guy she just kissed. She was pretty sure Michael would never kiss her back after this horror image. Whatever. "Thank you for not leaving me there after I barfed all over you." She quickly said, her head spinning. Michael cracked up a smile, "Don't worry. It could of happened with anyone, honestly, and before you say anything negative about that, it's true. The roles could of been reversed." He teased her once again, hanging her water so the hangover could probably go by quicker. "Thank you, Michael. For being there for me. I doubt Jensen could have of been there for me. Honestly, I was glad it was you." She replied honestly, forming up a smile on her face. Michael nodded his head in agreement, laughing. "Jensen could of probably screamed, and the whole effin' town could be suspicious, but I should be the one thanking you. You made me realize that there are more girls out besides Alaska. I should of thought about leaving her the moment I realized that I hurt you through the whole relationship we had going. I wish I didn't get involved with you either, and basically forced you in the supernatural world. I'll never forgive myself what I've done to you in the past, but I heard things happen for a reason. There was a reason for me to cheat on you, and there is also a reason why I can never let Alaska go, even if she's engaged to another man. I want to be that guy, because fuck, I'm in love with her. I'm always going to love her." He whispered, raising his eyebrows up. "Michael, I have an idea..." Stephanie quickly said, alerting with a smirk.


	13. 012 - Broken Strings (Part One)

The summer came and went surprisingly quickly for Alaska. She's not allowing herself to admit that maybe marrying this guy, she hardly knows what his favorite color is which could really be a problem for the near future where she's dressed up in big white dress that sparkled in the sun light. . Making sure it was the only thing she'll quite remember from the wedding. Why the heck did she say yes? Her eyes only washed up on the guy whenever Jensen is around him, smothering her lips against his like he was a pray to her. Maybe she felt bad, and the look in his eyes only made everything worse, he wanted a relationship. She seen how much he did, and he even told her about everything with Jensen was just insane. Jensen didn't want a relationship, and the other person did. Of course it was insane. Jensen shouldn't have really bad commitment issues this young, it's not even normal.

Alaska hardly knows about Jensen's life other than the whole turning in a vampire kind of thing. Which is just a horrible little story that brought tears in her eyes, that haven't been filled since she found out that her parents were nothing more than just vampire killers. Was she a vampire killer? Deep down, just making sure that someday she'll be there, holding up a stake next to the bloodsucker. Probably Jensen. Or even Michael. Oh god, Michael. Michael has been there for her for the past couple of days, wanting something more and she was there, holding him by a thread. She didn't want anything to do with him, while at the same time, maybe she wanted to try out the whole Bass thing. It's supposed to be magical, dancing right back to the stars like they told each other months before. He's been in and out of her head, even during the worst summer she could probably have.

She is trying to leave things behind her, and move on and start a beautiful life with her fiance Joseph, even if Michael is constantly in her mind, swooping in at the wrong times. Whenever she's kissing the wrong guy, Michael shows up. Just making sure she was okay or something like that. As so she thought that was exactly something she wanted to happen. Michael looked happy with Stephanie anyway. Oh yeah, they're finally together, smooching every chance they got, so Alaska is trying to be happy with Joseph also. She was always the one who slammed the door to any future opportunity Michael and her could ever have. Maybe the fear of her commitment issues was flashing every time he walked into the door, with that dump little smirk he always has slashed up on his face. It was a cute smirk, and she always had these weird feelings whenever he walked into the door. As Joseph always did the wedding plans, surprisingly, Alaska always walked by Michael who is just being loving around his new 'girlfriend', she will always look at him, and he never looked back. He finally moved on from such a terror. A nightmare more like it. She was happy. Maybe. The way things are right now, it's always going to stick with a maybe. She was definitely having second thoughts dealing with her whole proposal, the only person she wanted right now to hold her was unavailable. So of course, she had to say something to someone. Someone that can really keep a secret without going overboard with the whole secret telling thing.

Alaska walked right up to Jensen, keeping her eyes exactly on her, without getting all distracted by the lovely couple that were cuddling right next to each other, laughing at possibly stupid jokes. Her jokes more like it. Was this her jealous side just crawling back into a horrible hole, stabbing her many times. It felt like she was going to throw up. "Hey, Jensen. Can I talk to you about something, kind of, important?" She asked, teeth hovering over her bottom lip. "Ah, the infamous Alaska has shown her face after so long. I haven't been counting down the days, but who does that anyway? What's up?" Jensen really kept his snarky comments to herself as she provided Alaska with her attention.

Alaska in a way just kept her thoughts to herself, letting it all bundle up in her head so everything can hurt her in one snap. This is the exact moment where Alaska feels sick to her stomach, she didn't want to embarrass herself right in front of a teenager that hardly knows what the hell she's doing, but she has her moments. Jensen is probably another Alaska in some way, always keeping her painful thoughts but at the same time she just wants someone to hear her voice, reasons why she came to her than anyone else. She couldn't talk to Michael, clearly, nor Stephanie. They are too busy jumping on each other to pay attention to the last person that should really get involved in their love life. If it's even love. "When did Michael and Stephanie start dating?" That's the first question that popped inside of her head, sinking all the jealously thoughts right inside of the air. Little did they know, Michael was smiling in the distance due to Alaska's jealous side.

"Eh, I don't know. Probably before the summer came tumbling down. I'm not too much of a fan, but if they are happy, then the only thing I can do is be happy for them. I don't want to lose my best friend because I couldn't be happy for her, that's just selfish. I've already been in hot water since she lost the baby not too long ago. I can't do this to her. Not right now, anyway." Jensen's eyes switched over to the floor, scratching her neck. "Don't worry though. I doubt they'll last." She shrugged her shoulders, "Why are you asking?" Alaska felt her body ache, "I'm just asking. Nothing important."

Weeks later, Alaska found herself ignoring that fact she might have these unresolved feelings for Michael, who is just clinging to his next victim, Stephanie. She rarely thinks about him, even if they found each other talking more and more. Friendship wise. She even found herself liking Stephanie again. It's probably for the best, but she thought everything was going to be okay until this night, that basically changed her life, and boom, this was the night where Alaska found herself falling for Michael Bass once again.

Tip-toeing, Alaska made her way to the kitchen where she didn't bother to wake up Joseph who just slept like a baby. He was dreamy when he slept, she couldn't put her foot down to find herself waking him up at the worst possible time. It was six in the morning, and she didn't sleep at all last night. Thinking about her job, which was pretty stressful. She always had papers piling up on her desk, kids just shouting in her ear just making her rethink about working at the High School, or even in the school district. It wasn't her dream to work there. Who knows what she wanted to do when she was younger, it always changed whenever she saw someone saving someone's life, or the fact her family was filled with people killing bloodsuckers. Maybe that was her dream, but she could hardly feel herself being one of those people. Shes friends with vampires. She can't kill them. Even Michael. Everything turned to shit the beginning of the year. Alaska was single, loving life a little bit longer. Michael was off chasing after her, and stopped when she declared she's engaged to a man she hardly knows. She was unhappy, and now Michael is dating his ex girlfriend who just isn't perfect for him. She can't shake off the feeling that she was the perfect women for him. As much as she backed off whenever he tried to kiss her. She wanted to. She really did. She was just too scared to start anything with him, after everything that happened between them in the past. Hell, she kissed him when he was still with Stephanie. Is chemistry the word she's trying to figure out? Who knows, but she knows that her life is depressed, and dark.

She tried to find every chance in the book to move on, but everything makes her come back to him. His beautiful grey eyes just sparkling in front of her, making her laugh. Smile. He could do anything for her. To her. All she wants right now is find herself kissing his lips, but it's probably not going to happen since he was happy with Stephanie. After all, she was his first. Or so Alaska thought. I bet everything is questioning Alaska right now. Like why the hell is she with Joseph anyway if she's definitely in love with Michael? Their sex life is amazing. That's all that makes her stay a little bit longer. It was easy for her to find herself wanting pleasure over breaking up with him. It let her feel good about herself for a change. If she's honest, sex was really all they had going for them - still going on for them. Sex was pretty much all they had to stay alive with each other. Even if Joseph is so hot, it's hard to focus on their relationship if it's not going anywhere.

In the staff room, Michael fiddled around with his food, sinking his eyes in his phone. Stephanie was making coffee in the corner, basically keeping her thoughts to herself, humming all those annoying songs she hated the day before. She wore her work out attire, since she was a PE teacher after all. Michael on the other hand wore jeans, with a simple t-shirt. It was one of those days. Alaska walked in the room, her heart beating against her chest when she didn't realize the two were in here, alone. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. Were you guys going to do it?" she blurted out, hands covering up her eyes in a teasing way. The past couple of weeks, yes, Alaska started to focus on the fact she's engaged, and she needed her friends back. As much as it still made her feel sick to her stomach whenever she saw them making out, or even cuddling for that matter. She still needed time to let go.

Michael chuckled, "Sorry. You're too late on that." He teased right back, still fiddling with his food, but at least his eyes were on Alaska this time, not his phone.

Stephanie found herself chuckling too, catching the smile disease just a tiny bit, "Hey, Alaska." She quickly said, waving towards her. "Hey, Stephanie." She smiled right back, matching the same hand gesture. She sat down right next to Michael, finally breathing the same air as him. She really felt like a teenager all over again, having this big crush on a guy that hardly sees her anymore. Is the term called, 'friendzoned', even if she's engaged to another man? Who knows. She's pretty happy that she gets to see him smile again. It was like heaven was upon them both. Michael shared a look at Stephanie, who just did the same, "Anyway." Michael quickly said also, "When is the wedding?" His eyes going back to his phone, not having the strength too look back at her. What an asshole. Then Jensen walked inside the room, raising her eyebrows towards Stephanie.

"I don't know if I can tell you the date, or time. I can't really find myself wanting to marry him." Alaska said, eyes twitching back at the table. Michael looked back at her, this time he shared another look with Stephanie, but Alaska was too unfocused to see what she said, or even did. She didn't want to look at them anyway. She could hardly focus on the fact she's still in love with Michael. She's too torn over what to do.

"Ah, you've noticed he's kind of dumb then, huh?" Jensen said, shaking her head. Chuckles running out of her mouth, "Reasons why I was just using him for sex. He has a nice body, but doesn't really have enough brain for him to survive in the relationship. I'm surprised he knows what an engagement ring is." Alaska was the one to raise her eyebrows, "Oh my god, you've noticed?"

Jensen is more than happy to go on now that she opened up the subject for discussion, "There was this time he thought kids came from a bird, so happily he almost tried to slip the condom off when we were having sex. Caught him in the act, almost killed him after that. I should of. People's lives would definitely be better, including people that take interest with weights and shit. He may have a lovely body due to that, but his brain was crushed by one of those weights, I swear. Bless the kids." Jensen's head fell to the ground in a teasing matter, but laughed immediately when she saw Michael chuckle a tiny bit. She turns to see Alaska's reaction, to see how unworthy this guy is in a relationship, or in life. And even Stephanie helps out too. Alaska nodded her head. Underneath it all, she knows they were telling the truth but he wasn't ready to acknowledge that kind of thing. Sighing, she titled her head to the side, sipping down her coffee. Though she couldn't bring herself looking at Michael, who just had a smirk wider than she could ever imagine. The only thing that she did was look at Jensen, then right back at Stephanie who they kept on saying that her fiance was just a dumbass in the situation. "You know, now knowing that Joseph is pretty dumb, the strong feeling of reconsidering the relationship is just high right now." And that had nothing to do with Michael that sat right next to her, having his shoulder against hers.

He clutched up, showing off a tiny bit of his sparkle in his eyes. His heart warmed up just a tiny bit. Before he could open up his mouth, Stephanie cut him off. "Why would you do that? If he's good in bed, I bet he's worth it." She insisted, sitting herself down right next to Michael, who still kept his eyes on Alaska.

Michael's expression grows troubled, and he really wishes that Stephanie would keep her mouth shut and not mention the only good thing the guy can do. "I think you should just give up on the guy. If he doesn't make you happy, then stop seeing him. Break up with him. It's not that hard." He turned his attention back at his food that was forgotten, until he found himself playing it in once again. Alaska looked at Michael this time, biting down on her lower lip as she let the information just spill through her head. He was right. Of course he was. He's always right. She really hates to admit these kind of things, as much as it felt good to hear his voice say the right thing. She was too scared to break up with Joseph though. Maybe the reason why she has this feeling was because of Michael. Shamefully it was. She was terrified she won't be able to control her emotions around Michael without the safety of her relationship with Joseph. The relationship with Joseph stood in the way, kept everything in line. She didn't want to throw herself at him again. It's probably the worst mistake she could ever do. She literately doesn't know what to do.

Later, after all the others left, when it's just Alaska, sitting in her office, looking over so many papers that left her head just burst with flames. Michael found her there. He slides himself in the chair that was across from her, it felt like he was in the past, wanting her to be his girlfriend, almost kissing her that night until she flooded him with her engagement news. It only took him a second, or less to notice the expression that rose across her face.

"Are you ready to break up with the dude?" He asked, laying his back more into the chair. A little smile also made a way to his lips, "I think you should. If you aren't happy, then you shouldn't wait around and think he's going to make you a happy little lady."

Alaska knew he was right. She swirled right back in her papers, trying to ignore him, but her eyes just made way to his, and when she was about to open her mouth, he once again opened his, "You're just leading him on, and that sucks for us guys, cause some of us are really good at relationships, but it only takes a team to make magic happen. Dump him."He said, licking his lips, pausing.

"Dump him before he finds out what you were going to do with me that night when I first found out about your engagement. He wouldn't really like that, huh?" And again, before she could open her mouth, he was gone. He was right, and she really didn't want Joseph to find out that she was going to kiss Michael straight on the lips, or that the break up was all for him. She didn't want Michael to find out.

Stephanie got closer to Michael's arm, warming up to him as much as she can. Her hands slowly forming into his, silently playing with them as Michael was too focused on Alaska who sat with her fiancee. They were out to dinner, listening to music just flung from the speakers to their eyes, and all Stephanie could hear was people's feet just stomp on the dance floor. She wanted to think about something else, about Michael, but she knew it was impossible since they were doing this for Alaska.

Michael loved her, more than he ever loved Stephanie, and that made her sick to her stomach. She just didn't say anything to him though, since that would take his attention away from the prize. So she just played with his fingers, sighing under his throat as much as she can. Her attention was on him, but not until Jensen came walking out of the bathroom. "They have weird soaps in the bathroom for some reason." She quickly said, sliding into the chair that was across from the both. Her eyes will always look at Stephanie before Michael due to them being all close and shit. That was her best friend, and Jensen knew she was upset. She always knew her emotions before she knew anyone else's.

Alaska sat across from Joseph at this fancy restaurant. She didn't wear anything fancy, she only wore a t-shirt and jeans while her fiance actually went all out to find a lovely suit. She is finding the right words, traveling back and forth through her brain and of course the bathroom where she was talking to herself, through the mirror. She wanted to break up with him. Right now. She can't help but think about Michael whenever they were together, including the sex part. She just sees Michael whenever she kisses Joseph lips, letting the taste just taste like Michael's. It was her fault. She's such a horrible person, but it's not her fault that she has deep feelings for the guy.

Joseph was just a guy to make Michael jealous, but it turned more into a game where she couldn't escape. The dude asked her to marry him for fuck sakes. She couldn't say no, and just be the selfish girl. She needed to say yes, not exactly knowing that Michael would be all over Stephanie within months. She felt sick whenever she saw them together, she hated seeing him all happy. Another selfish moment for her. She wanted to be Stephanie, cuddling right next to him anytime she wanted. Kissing his lips randomly, telling him that she loves him. She waned to be happy for once in her life.

Alaska walked right back to Joseph, "Look, we need to talk." She said, closing her eyelids shut. Joseph raised his eyebrows at the girl, "What do you want to talk about then?" He asked, putting down the menu on the table. His eyes were filled with unanswered questions, and probably the fear of her breaking up with him was upon them, which was. "I don't think-" Before she could open her mouth, Michael walked up to the table, not letting a smile wash up on his face. He looked serious, and he didn't even bother to look at Alaska. His eyes were on Joseph, "Don't marry this girl, Joseph." and from those words, Alaska felt really offended by the comment he made. She stood still though, her body freezing up. Her eyes didn't look at Joseph, she didn't need him to look at her. "Why not?" Joseph asked.

"You just can't." Something in his snapped, knowing Alaska didn't have the guts to break things off. Reasons why he was hanging around the restaurant, waiting for them to call it quits so Michael can see Alaska finally happy, but again, he knew she didn't have the bone to see a man cry. "Michael." She can hardly believe her eyes. She knew he was just trying to help her, but she never imagined he'd come here, showing his face towards Joseph. It was some kind of dream. The thing she wanted to happen all along. Michael was out of breathe, his heart racing. He held a tight grip on the table, emotions taking over. Alaska swore she saw tears fill his eyes when he finally gazed over at her, he just needed to say something knowing it's the truth, "Because Alaska and I are in love." The words felt magical for Alaska, that's all she wanted to hear from him and now from hearing it, she couldn't believe her ears. Was this for real, or was it one of his games again? She didn't know what was true or not, just because Michael is with Stephanie, they are happy together, but she couldn't think about anything else, only him. Like always.


	14. 013 - Broken Strings (Part Two)

"So, I can't have you marrying my girl. She's always been mine, from the beginning. We had a weird, bumpy road, but I'm here now, wanting her. I can't think about anything else, but her. There was this one night where we almost kissed, but you were the only reason why we couldn't start a life with each other, because you guys were engaged. I can't let that thought pass through me, telling me what to do. I can't let her marry another man..." He cleared his throat, "I love her, Joseph." He declared in a fake voice, "I love everything about her. I love how beautiful she looks everyday. I love how she's nice to everyone. I love how she drinks her alcohol, and of course, I love her for being her. I've been in love with her since day one. After everything we've been through, yes, I'm always going to be in love with her." He didn't even have a speech planned, for once in his life, he's doing this without a clever plan. He speaks from the heart, the heart that is filled with memories of Alaska. He was in love with this girl. His fake voice fades away, his attention on Joseph, "And I'm not the guy that actually likes the word love, or anything comes from it. I thought weird people felt the need to love someone, but when I met this girl, I felt what everyone was talking about through songs, and writing. I'm the guy who faked love my entire life, not until Alaska who made me see the other side of things. I fell in love with her, and the moment I lost this girl to you, I felt heartbroken, and we weren't even together. We were though. Six years back, we were in love." and that's when Alaska looked at him, and then there, she remembered everything they went through, in a flash. Every little moment swung back at her. She remembered him holding her hand, whispering lightly through her ear, and there, he told her to forget about her. Her heart ached. She couldn't believe they actually had something going on for them, and now she's more in love with him. Not because of his words, but their memories together. He kept continuing, "I only got stronger because of the pain, and from that, I kept going on with my life. I fell in love with another girl, and she died. I wanted to lose everything because everyone I loved pretty much died in my face except her. She's the only that lived, and I'm so thankful." He glances at Alaska again, having a big gigantic smile on his face, not having the strength to look away from her. It was like he's stuck in this position. "But this woman..." He paused, looking down at the ground now, kicking his feet again "Has a hold on my heart. She's always going to have my heart, no matter if she thinks she doesn't. So yes, I can't have you marrying her when she's too much in love with me." He will always love her.

Alaska sighed at his words, twisting her neck to the side so she can whip away her upcoming tears. Every word just stabbed her in the heart, and it was in a good way. She just wanted to just leave them both there, so in a way she can be happy all by herself, but she couldn't. Something about leaving just felt sour. She couldn't leave Michael, he's always going to be there for her. Ears perking up, she listened to more of his words. "I'm am hopelessly in love with her. More than she knows." Which was pretty true. He's been hiding away his feelings, and now, this is the one moment that should be remembered. The day where Michael Bass was close to death. "She has a hold on my heart only her can break. I've wanted to break it, more than a few times before because loving her got me in trouble, but do I regret it? No. I'm too much in love with her to care about what happened in the past. I'm hopelessly, irresistibly in love with her." He cleared his throat, a soft tear falling on his delicate face. His eyes flashing over to Alaska, who was already tearing up. A soft smile washed up on his face, then his eyes gazed over at Joseph who just nodded.

"If you love her, then go for it. All I've ever wanted for her was to be happy." Joseph nodded, walking up, pulling open the doors. That was the last time they will ever see Joseph.

Alaska stood up, both of her fists Michael's tough, body. It felt like bricks. "Are you serious right now? Why do you have to lie like that?" Alaska yelled, tears just coming uncontrollably out of her eyes. He didn't say anything, only a soft smile still hanging on the side of his face. "You knew from that start you wanted to break up with him, and just seeing him just smile you get horny. I helped you, and you know that. I would have kissed you to make things real." He smirked, hands falling to her side as his eyes didn't leave her teary ones. Alaska didn't say anything after that, and when a song started to blast from the speakers. "There is a big prep rally tomorrow for the school, I need to prepare myself." He said, sliding his hands off of her. "And Stephanie needs to get home, and get some sleep. She has a big day tomorrow."

Later that night, Jensen walked downstairs to the gym, her heart just tugging on her, making it feel like pressure was just attacking her, but that was because Michael was about to propose to Stephanie. She never liked them since day one, clearly because Stephanie deserved so much more. She could hear crying from the distance, she walked closer and she found herself stumbling in the Health room, lights just completely off, and the only thing she could see was a small light gently pressed again the wall, and from her angle, she could see Stephanie just drinking a bottle of vodka with the cup she gave her not too long ago for Christmas.

Tears just fell over and over. Jensen walked slowly over to her, her back just pressed against the wall just like the light was, and just slid to the ground. There, she didn't say anything to her best friend. She just took the bottle away from her, taking a small swig from it before giving it back to her. Letting it run down her throat, as her head turned, eyes balling her hands that were nervously.

They spent most of their time there, Jensen couldn't find the right words to say and besides, it was the wrong time to ask. She feels like she's going to cry the rest of her life if she married Michael. She clearly needed to stop it. Snap out of it as much as she could. Michael wasn't capable to be in the marriage, or anything dealing with a relationship. It drained her heart just a tiny bit knowing her best friend was about to enter a situation that'll be hard to leave. She needed to do something before this happens. The entire time was filled with silent, and Jensen didn't encourage any conversation whatsoever.

Stephanie swallowed down on her emotions, most as she can possible can. Trying to handle this like a champ, but somehow she lost the game when she found herself getting pregnant by a man that didn't care about her. She knows it was her choice by helping him make Alaska realize that he's the man for her, or the other way around. She did it to make him happy.

He hurt her though. So many times in one year. He got her pregnant. He cheated on her. He just made a choice that broke her heart. Many times. She just wanted to try and toss those feelings around, but something keeps coming back to him. It's probably his eyes. Or it was the fact that love like that never goes away, "Go get Alaska and do something about this."


	15. 014 - I'm Incomplete Without You

Michael breathed in softly, his fingertips rubbing against the box that held the most beautiful ring you could ever imagine. His heart skipped a few beats as he looked at is, his breathing not at the normal rate. He held everything in. He's the boy that held his feelings in, no matter what. He was born with a broken heart, and it developed through time to become just a shattered glass that was kept together by a bandaid. Shoulders were depressed, closing his eyes. He just waited.

As he waited, he felt his heart just skip a few beats at a time. What if this plan didn't work? What if this plan was just another way for him to see Alaska fall right out of his life? He trusted Stephanie would do the right thing, and let her feelings sly through as Michael is waiting for the love of his life to reach the forever with him. He loved Stephanie, but not the way she wants him to love her. He did at one moment.

One moment that was just perfect for the two of them, but they drifted. Drifted to the unknown. Again, Michael always had feelings for her. More than she probably knew from his wild actions that will taunt him. Somehow, he doesn't regret it. He did the right thing as his lips were pressing against the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Stephanie at a time was the one, but now? Alaska Stone is the one for him. As he sighed softly, lopping the tiny ring around with his gigantic fingers, he didn't hear someone come in. He's a vampire, and he didn't hear, surprisingly.

Alaska walked up the white steps, hearing the silent water circling around her eyes as she eyed the candles that were scattered around the pool side, than up the stairs. She only had Jensen come to her about this weird information, but now? It made her stomach turn. A bump in her throat didn't wash away as her fingers slipped through her hair, trying to eye everything. Then as she walked to the top, her eyebrows narrowed as she saw Michael.

Michael smiled, biting through his cheeks as his nerves splattered right through his veins. He was ready for it. He seriously was, and seeing Alaska standing there only made him want her more and more. He's done terrible things, and he trying to pass through them. Being with her though? It made him forget everything. It makes him only smile, and that's new. He was kind of a grumpy cat, but with her? Everything is possible. He walked up closer, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied back, a smile creeping on her lips. She couldn't help it as her body came closer to him, a smile still on her face. She knows what this was. She knew from the start, but somehow he still made her feel shocked. Shocked that Michael Bass himself would go through the trouble, and take a leap with her. A leap that will last forever. It made her want to smile more, and more. She wanted to kiss his lips, and let her hands wrap around the neck that was probably carved with her name. She was always his. He was always hers. She remembers every little moment with him. Before she became a bitch towards him. Before she sabotaged his relationship with Stephanie.

He wasn't playing a game anymore. He's always been in love with her. Through everything. She sighed softly, "You lied to me. You said you were with Stephanie, and you played me- Not in a sexual way, but in a way that made me feel awful. Made me feel like I lost a chance with you." She stopped, now biting down on her lip. "How can I ever be with a man that can make me feel so good, but so bad at the same time?"

Michael's lip twitched slightly because she was right. He played her. He played her just to be with her. He knows what she wants though. Simply he could feel her presence underneath his sweaty palms, "I know that." He answered, nodding his head slowly and firmly. He swallowed hard, breathing in and out. He widen his smile, "I got you something."

He pulled out a piece of paper that was almost falling apart, but it was readable. He gives it to Alaska, eyebrows raising towards the ceiling. She turned it over, and there is bold words that said 'I'm Sorry, but I Hope You Say Yes." Now she could feel tears threatening her, lowering the page. Nothing will ever be the same, because Michael Bass was on his knee, showing off a spanking big diamond ring.

"Alaska Stone," He begins, again biting down on a side of his cheek.

Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe this was happening right now. He was a man that could care less about marriage. Probably because he was cooler than all the other guys in this city, but now? It doesn't feel weird or anything. It feels just right.

"Will you marry me?" Michael asks with such a hopeful smile wrangling around his lips, his eyes sparkled with the candles all around them. It makes her think, everything he said towards Joseph were legit. Legit enough to get on one knee, and spill his heart out. She really did have his heart. His soul. His everything, and the same thing goes the other way. They were always meant to be. From the start it was told. Even Jensen likes them, and that's something.

He wanted to marry her. Her. Stephanie would've of been another girl he could've of done this for, but it's all for her. So many different moments played in her head. When they bumped into each other. When Michael almost ripped her head off, including the girl he got pregnant. Their kiss. Their magical kiss. Them being caught. Them dancing. Them losing each other. Them pretending to date in front of these douchebags. Them just being them. Him. It was always him.

Michael isn't perfect. He'll never be, nor will she. She really isn't asking for perfection here, and if she did, it'll always come back to Michael. There is something about her that makes her body jerk. Maybe she was attracted to bad boys. Kind of her thing anyway. He's the only guy that made her feel like she's on cloud 9. He's her own vampire bad boy, so of course the words coming right out of her mouth will be legit. "Yes."

Her yes made Michael smile, lifting his body from the ground. His heart is swelling with her love, and his smile was pure happiness. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, but it sure feels great to be right back where he wanted to be all these years. He rushes towards Alaska, wraps his arms around her, making his mouth gently kiss hers. Letting her finger now adjust with the diamond as it playfully scatters on her ring finger, settling in the right place. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too."


	16. 015 - Born To Die (End of Part One)

She doesn't remember the last time she felt scared. It could've been years before this moment, she can't even think straight as the sound just rumble through her ear drums. She was terrified, because the weapon the unknown person was using could kill her in a heartbeat if they ever had the idea to come after her. She was alone. She didn't have anyone right there with her. Her body was stuffed in the locker room showers, trying not too hard to breathe her lungs out, even if she was declared dead. Her best friends were scattered around the school, probably scared that maybe their students could have the right to be shot in the head, or even worse.

Oh, who is she kidding? Nothing is worse than getting shot in the head, instantly falling down to hell. Jensen didn't want to die again, that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't just want to see darkness, or if God was exactly real, she didn't want to be struck down to hell. Somewhere she belongs. Today was not the day to become her funeral day, and the sad part of everything is that he's alone. A place people don't go. It's like she was locked up in this hell hole, and the terrified thing is that she couldn't get up.

Before the whole shooting started, about ten seconds before, just the time ticking behind her, she felt a bullet just hit her thigh, she was lucky to get away, and find a place to sit down or whatever, but the pain was intense. She felt sick to her stomach as she continued to think about the pain. She was stuck to the floor kind of, she just didn't have enough power to move her body to scurry away from everything. It's like she's already seeing the light, then boom, you're booted from heaven.

Ten minutes before ;;

Stephanie breathed in and out, walking towards the health room with her familiar board she had rested on her arm. She had workout clothes on, just confident that today is the day to be alive. She loved coming to school, since this job has been a lovely ride for her. She met her ex boyfriend, Michael Bass through this mess, and she was there to help him get the girl. She may be jealous, but she hardly thinks about him like that.

She eyes the kids who were running around the desks, acting like children, but she didn't want them to ruin her awesome day. She just ignored them, setting down her stuff, letting them fall to the ground. And then boom, the bell rang. She looked around, actually hoping Jensen would show up in class, but again, she was late. Actually, she never exactly comes to first hour like she hopes she would.

She's one that wants to become a PE teacher, and sadly, she never comes to something that she's interested. Stephanie things, maybe she's still asleep. She loves her sleep, more than she loves herself probably. The rest of the children were around her, shuffling in their seats as Stephanie got ready to announce that this is the unit where they talk about sex. Oh fun. She is very good at her job, but when she thinks about the immature children that lived here, she can get annoyed easily, "Alright. I'm hoping is here, because I wouldn't want to miss any days this week since there is a big project due this friday. It's so big that it's probably going to boot your grade up a ton, or it could go down. We are going to talk about-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, a gunshot was heard, it sounded like it was in the gym, and without a hesitation, Stephanie ran to shut the door closed. Her mind was on Jensen, and how it could've been targeted for her. Everyone wants Jensen dead, so many reasons why, and some of them, Stephanie just agrees on, but her health was something she cared about. God, now her heart was beating way too fast right now, and the curious faces on the teenagers made her feel sick. She can't believe this was happening, the sounds were just terrifying. She just slid down, covering her eyes as more and more tears came down from her bubbling eyes.

She was scared, it was like she in some horror movie, creating her to be this dumb girl that goes in the closet when the audience pretty much said not to. She didn't know this was going to happen, if she knew she'd try a little bit harder to keep her students safe, or aka Jensen. Jensen is probably dead, Stephanie thought about it for the longest time, she wanted to jam her nails in her mouth so she could chew something to keep her mind all safe, but nothing like that happened. She kept her tears from falling to the ground as much as she can, and the last thing she wanted. Was anyone even safe anymore?


	17. 016 - Prologue - Start of Part Two JT

**Dear Diary;;**

I killed my family. During my transformation, I went home when I wasn't supposed to, and I killed all of them. My mom, and my brother. Her wife, and her kids. They were all murdered, by me. I never let that get to me though. I never think about it, and when I do? It makes me angry for being who I am. I killed my damn family because of my selfish ways. Before that? I was attacked by a damn bear, and almost died. I should've died. Carroll had no right to revive me... She made me become this damn monster. A monster that only trusts the blood of a human, and all I have from the accident was a scar that ran down my chest. That's all I have from my human years. The rest? Burned... Like my doppleganger, Catherine B. Grey. She was the link to everything and everyone's lives, such as The Bass's- Michael, Silas, and William. The Alexander's- Stephanie. And the Stone's- Alaska, Ethan, Elsa, and Mathew. Including me. All of the families were damaged because of her, and you'll see why.

This is my story. Sophomore year. Freshman year was over. A lot of things happened. Stephanie was pregnant. Sooner than later, she lost it. Michael fell in love once again- With Alaska Stone. A bitch that is a vampire hunter. He even cheated on Stephanie to be with the enemy. Asshole. He was now engaged, with her. With the enemy. I've never thought he would do that. He was a guy that would do anything to be the good guy, but I guess I judged him too easily. He was good to Petrova, and I thought they were the perfect couple. Then again, I was out of my mind during the first year of my transformation. Silas Bass was there for me.

I fell in love with Silas. He was the only guy that ever got me. For who I am, or was. He loved me. I didn't see it at first. I thought he was crazy for loving a monster- Funny thing was? He was a monster like me. A vampire, and I picked a damn werewolf over a beautiful creature like him. He wanted me to pick, and I picked Arturo. The British guy. I tried to play it cool when the dance came along. As you noticed, I played stupid with Stephanie. Thinking I never met the guy, but really? He was my ex. He cheated on me with Alize.. A witch. A witch that wasn't an Alexander, and those are the only witches I knew. I don't know what bloodline she came from, nor did I ever care. She ruined what I had with Arturo, and it was something, but with Silas? Oh god, hahaha... Things with him were legendary. He was always there for me. He never left. He always seen my volleyball games, and I love him for that. He was the only guy that ever got me. He was perfect for me- Maybe that's why we're not together right now, because he's perfect. Even though, he's done terrible things. He almost killed Stephanie for that matter, and became a ripper, but he turned to me, and found his humanity... He did that by looking at me, and I looked back. This is my story of how I actually came to the conclusion, and started to love him. More than a friend.

Back to my transformation, I was kind of dumb- I was out of my mind. Numbers kept running through my veins. My bloodstream was on fire. It burned me, and that's how I thought Michael was the good guy. He was. He bought her flowers. He bought her everything- He loved her. I loved him for that. He was a great guy, but when Petrova found her faith in the ground, it changed him. It made him become something more. Something dangerous. I've been looking through Carroll's documents on him, and I found his journal that was dated not too long ago. A year at most. A little while after he found out Alaska was in this school, trying to kill everyone with her intelligence. It seemed like he had his whole future predicted with her. He knew he was going to cheat on Stephanie before it even happened. It knew he'd be engaged- and it didn't even happen. He was something else. He still is to this day. I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone- Except the one and only, Stephanie Hartman

I didn't like Stephanie at first. I thought she was weird, and impulsive. She wasn't a great teacher at first, because yeah, I hated to get close to teachers after Petrova. It seemed like she knew my family. She asked questions, and I thought, who the hell is this girl, and why does she ask so many questions? I respected her afterwards. I don't know how, or why, but I felt a spark of friendship right there. From there on, I found my best friend. A person that I looked up to, and respected. She had my back. She cared. Out of everything, and everyone in this world, she cared for me. I cared for her as well. I love her, she's my best friend. I know we go through a lot of things together, and we hate each other sometimes, but again, she cares, and I care. She's Stephanie Alexander. Hartman is her ex husband's last name. Alexander is a powerful witch family that was created way before the Carroll's and the Carroll's are an old family. It was said that the Alexander's were the people that created the first vampires; The Carroll's.

They've must of been close... Stephanie must be something close to a witch. I've done my research, and I know for sure she must be a witch. Her actions lately have been weak. Weird. I don't know what word I should say. She's just been different. Mad. Yes, her so called husband wanted a divorce because she was the one that cheated. Yes, Michael was engaged now. And yes, you helped him. I know a lot of things, Stephanie, and I know that you're going through something horrible... She was different. That's all I can say. We don't even sit by each other at Prep Rally's anymore. We usually talked as the stupid students did stupid things on the ground to win a icecream sandwich.

Earlier today... She made a scene. I walked in the gym as the music played over, minding my own business.. I sat above from her. Darcy Shower sat right next to her, as Cristine Ellen took the other side of her. Jessica Blonde sat right next to me, smiling. Julia Curtain walked in as well. Not for me though, but for Jessica. They have a weird bond. Michael Bass and Alaska Stone sat away from everyone, in the corner. Probably being too cute for the crowd. Yeah- I like them together. Who didn't? But anyway, as everyone got quite, Stephanie stood up and looked at me. She looked sick. Bags were under her eyes. She was pale. Like my kind of pale. It terrified me. My best friend was different. She looked different. So I thought, maybe she was mad over how us volleyball girls played last night. We lost, again. Sorry to disappoint you, coach, but I don't think that was the reason. She was really mad. Broken. Like a toy. That's when she started yelling. She called me a bitch over and over again. Shower and Ellen tried to calm her down, but she pushed them. Letting their bodies hit the ground. They looked up at her, with wide eyes.

They've never seen her be like this before. I didn't. Stephanie was the nicest person ever, but now? It seems like she possessed. Everyone, including Michael and Alaska looked at her. They had worried faces on them. Everyone did. Even the current principle looked at her. Shocked. Everyone was, including me. So I pushed her, and said "Stephanie, stop. This isn't you." Like I knew what she was going through- I didn't. I didn't even know the source of this, but she pulled away.. Pushing me, and that's when I fought her. Tackling her. Punishing her. My anger... It was the full moon talking. I didn't mean to do that, but she was stronger than me. She took the bar beside her, and stabbed me right through the stomach. That's when I fell back, eyes closed. Michael had a crazy day after that- Making everyone forget... I didn't even worry about that. I worried about my best friend. Her scene made me realize that she's different. It wasn't the engagement or the divorce that made her do that- It was being a Alexander that made her. She was Stephanie Alexander;; A witch. Everyone knew it.

I didn't know a lot about the Alexander's, but I know that they powerful witches, including the ones that are going through the transformation- Like Stephanie. As I looked through more of Carroll's research, Alex Alexander was the one that made the vampire's bloodline. My bloodlines was Carroll, as the others could've came from her family such as Stefan Carroll, Holland Carroll, or Lucy Carroll. Some of the Alexander's were apart of the whole Salem drama. Salem witch trials.

I learned a lot about that with Carroll, more than a damn history class. The Alexander family fled when they found out that witches were in trail. Some of the so called witches were innocent. Crazy, right? So now I'm over here, thinking- Stephanie was a Alexander. A witch.

This is my story of how a school shooting changed everything. It changed how us four operated together. After that, we weren't the same. In this story, things change. Things are handed to the wrong person at the wrong time. A wedding happens. A break up happens. A death happens. A lot of things happen. You'll see why too, because this my story. The story of how I, Jensen Cheney, is linked to my own doppleganger, and how I'm the reason why everyone is still alive. I'm powerful. The most powerful vampire that ever walked the earth right under the Carroll's- This is the story of how things changed with a cure of supernatualism.

Am I safe? No. Is Stephanie safe? No. Is Michael safe? No. Is Alaska safe? No. Is Noah safe? No. Is William safe? No. Is Silas safe? No. Is anyone safe? No. No one is safe from Catherine B. Grey.

This is my story. Enjoy the stay.


	18. 017 - Why Can't I Be Her? (Part Two)

Jensen's head was spinning in variety of places, sweat dripping down from her neck down on the floor. Her hand fell to her numb leg, seeing the fresh blood. It's her blood, or it wasn't. She doesn't really remember what happened. She only saw a guy wave a gun in the air, shouting. The shouts only made her ears ring with tension, her throat becoming a playground with her saliva. She heard the shots. A couple of kids went down, and she was quite surprised she actually turned out to be alive. She was really shot. She was broken down with pain, eyes shifting shut as she tried to catch a breath. She's trying to so hard not to panic, teeth biting down on the back of her cheek. She can't even think straight.

She's been near death before. More times than she had sex, and that's something. It's her leg though. Her leg, but something caught her attention. Her fingers grasp her side, gasping as she reveled what's been knocking her nerves. A bullet went straight through her, opening up the skin. Blood still gushing from her leg, and from her side. Tears started to tremble down her delicate skin, "Oh fuck," She replied, her head hitting the hard concrete wall that was downstairs in the locker room. It was dark. Lonely. Kind of like her life, but worse. Her life was always filled with darkness. It always creep in without her permission. Heaven was always knocking at her door, or hell was more like her taste.

She closed her eyes, frowning slightly as her whole body went numb. She leaned more down the wall, her fingers staying away from the pain. It's hard. It was always hard for Jensen. She's probably one of those people that sees more actions than any one. She was something. More than a vampire. She was important, and from someone to shoot up the school, there has to be a reason. Maybe she was the reason. Maybe she's always been the reason why this school always sees the terrible sight of everything. This school shooting must be her fault. Her fault.

Venom dripped off the tip of her tongue, now her teeth attacking her lower lip. More blood gushing in her mouth. She felt herself passing out, but before she could do that, she felt a hand take hers. She didn't have enough strength to look at whoever was doing that, but the feeling of whoever's fingers wrap around her blood stained hand only made her find her peace. "Wake up," A voice was called out to her. It was a man's voice. "Don't you die on me," From the corner of her eye, Jensen can see that the man right away let his teeth dab right into his wrist, then letting her suck on the blood from it. She did just that, and slowly the bullets that was wrangled around her body slowly formed into a peaceful body. She panted, eyes now seeing clearly.

She took one good look at who saved her, and her hopes just vanished. Silas Bass. The brother of Michael. For sure, he wasn't near of being an asshole like his brother, but he was damn close. The last conversation they had together was when Silas used her just to get some bullshit information right out of her. Jensen clearly trusted him, but after that- She made sure to turn her body away from the man. Wanting nothing to do with him. "Oh fuck no. Who said you can come back, Silas?" Jensen let her body slide right up the wall once more, eyes falling to the mans. His eyes were still beautiful. She could stare into them as long as she wanted, but her part was that she needed to be rude to him. She didn't want to push herself in his trap again. She had enough damaged done to her.

Silas laughed, a smile forming on his lips. A smirk more like it. A devilish smirk, which he always had. He got up from the floor, "You can say thank you, y'know?" He shook his head back and forth, breathing in and out as he stared at her leg, then right back to her open wound that was slowly healing, "The shooter is gone. The police is flooded around the entire building. A few people died. A few people are injured. Nothing serious."

Jensen didn't say anything, but she did smile, which was new. She walked away from him, but stopped in her tracks. "How the hell did you know I was down here?" Jensen asked, now turning her body to face him. His hair was a mess. He was covered with blood. Kind of nice to see blood on a white V-neck shirt. Jensen thought this guy was hot, but at the same time she was still pissed, "Good. I'm glad some people are okay-" Her mind flooded to Stephanie. She wanted to know if her best friend was okay, or she was apart of the people that found themselves in a grave. This place always been a tombstone to the wrong people, anyway. This guy though. This guy was always a mystery. Most of the Bass's are. "Oh you know. I'm always around when danger is the center of attention." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. I heard my brother was getting married, and yeah, I should be here for him."

She sighed softly, nodding at his words. It made sense. Michael was getting married. Who knows when the exact day was. Ever since he got engaged, Jensen never saw him around. He was probably enjoying it with Alaska, since she hardly seen her as well. Jensen could care less since she hated happy people. Happy people made her sick to her stomach. It's probably because she can't find herself being happy with anyone. She wanted to though. More than she probably wanted to graduate, but hey, she has a entirety of finding the right one, "I get it then. You want to see your brother, but too bad I'm not the girl to give you his exact location. I haven't talked to him all that much since he asked Alaska." She was the one to shrug her shoulders, now walking away from the boy, but he spoke before she could ever leave the room. "You ha nice ass. You know I've always liked it." She looked back, a slight blush beaming on her cheeks. She again didn't say anything. She only walked out.

She walked along the wall. The wall had past football pictures, and the other wall was filled with windows where you can see outside. The field, then you can see a slight glimpse of the bleachers. A sky was cloudy, and she could hear the sirens fill her ears. People engaging of going upstairs, one by one. She finally arrived in the health room, and desks were banged against the other door. Stephanie was sitting on her desk, biting down on her fingernails as she scrolled through her phone. She looked like hell. Her hair was messy as well. Jensen wasn't surprised that she looked that way. Teachers have the right to protect their children with all their might, "I'm sorry for not being here." Jensen said, breathing in and out again.

Stephanie took her time before she looked at Jensen. Her eyes were broken. Tears actually fell from her face, and Jensen wasn't there to protect her best friend. She was shocked Jensen was still alive, she could see it on her fellow PE teacher's face. Again, Jensen chewed on a piece of her skin that was attached to her cheek. Scars were probably developing in her mouth, because of how many times she does that in one day. "Again, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to say anything, Steph. I'm glad you're okay." Jensen smiled, almost walking out, but Silas walked in, having his arms out. It looked like he wanted to touch Jensen. Hug her for that matter, but he passed her, and wrapped his arms around Stephanie. Stephanie now looked away from Jensen, letting her arms wrap around his. "Hey you." She said quietly, only having Silas's finger trail along her delicate eyes, "I didn't know you were coming."

That caught Jensen's eye though. The last time she saw Stephanie and Silas in a room together, they were always going at it by bickering back and forth. She never saw this before. Them touching each other like friends. They were friends. That shocked her, but before she could open her mouth once more, more people gathered in the room. Michael and Alaska. By the looks of it, Michael got a haircut that suited him. It was partly shaved, but it was shaved into something hot. For once. Alaska wore a leather jacket, her hair in a bun. Looks like she's trying a little bit hard, "Whoa. You guys are touching each other. The world is really over." Michael teased, now wrapping an arm around his brother. "I missed you man. It's been a while." He added, only making Silas laugh. "Yeah. I came here for you." He didn't look at his brother. He only looked at Jensen, who was across the room. Oh god, was that her heart beating against his chest? Was she again catching feelings for a damn gentleman- Okay, fuck. He wasn't close to becoming a gentleman. He was more like the devil.

She shook her head again, now leaving the room, but before she could turn the corner, Michael stopped her. He must've of used his super speed to stop her, which is nothing new. He always had the chance to do that. "What the hell do you want?" Jensen asked, fed up with everything. She started to fiddle around with her fingers, trying to swallow down more pain as much as she could. A smile was linking to the man's face, "Are you serious right now, Jensen? Is that how you greet your fellow vampire friend?" Michael smirked this time, only playfully punching Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen was clearly not in the mood for his shit, "Right. I didn't know we were friends. We met through Petrova, and that's it." Her comment was snarky, only glaring at him more when he touched her, "Just leave me alone. Make sure your fiancee didn't find herself shot." She once again replied, moving away from the man so she could walk, but then someone else stopped her. Alaska. Fuck, she wasn't in the mood.

"Stephanie seems pissed off." Alaska replied, shaking her head back and forth as she made a face to Michael, then her eyes were stuck on Jensen. As for Jensen, she just shrugged her shoulders back, "Who the fuck knows, and who the fuck cares." She was now eyeing the field, letting her blood sink right in the information that was probably true about her friend. Stephanie was probably pissed off at her for not being there for her. Making her worry, but at the same time, she was probably pissed off that Michael and Alaska are back. Maybe both. She's one of those people that get pissed off easily. It makes everyone annoyed of her.

"I care." Michael replied, only making Alaska just roll her eyes at his comment. Alaska isn't a big fan for Stephanie. Maybe it was the jealously kicking in, because both girls dated the man. Michael surely gets around, and he's probably surprised that Jensen hasn't been sucked in the Bass sexual tension. She'd rather throw up on the Pope than have sex with Michael. Sure, he's attractive, but Jensen having sex with him? That's a big no no. She knows how to stop for sure, "Of course you care, but think about, no ones cares."

"Besides Silas." Alaska replied, biting down on her lip as she focused on Stephanie and Silas who were touching each other. Not inappropriate or anything like that, but they were touching each other. Probably catching feelings like catching butterflies in a meadow. Jensen looked in their direction, only feeling the cold air that started to fill the hallway. The type of cold that made dirt feel like it's the center of attention. Her spine was chilling with fear as well, "It doesn't matter. Silas is an ass anyway." Jensen replied, eye widening, only walking away from the two.

Michael looked back at Jensen, then right back at Alaska. He huffed out of frustration, "Jensen deserves happiness, and I know my brother is an asshole sometimes- Getting involved with her best friend though? That's the terrible part." He started to fiddle with his fingers, but Alaska took hold of them, controlling him. "Don't worry, baby. Jensen is going to be fine. I never knew you actually cared for her." It was true. Who knew.

Michael did care for her. More than he knew. After Petrova died, he knew he had to keep an eye on the teenager with all his might. They butt heads. They get on each other's nerves, but they love each other. Sibling love, of course. "Yeah, well, I have to be there for her. After her accident... With her family- She needed someone. Petrova was there to help her, but after she died, she needed someone. I stepped in. With Stephanie though, it seems like someone took my place. It doesn't matter though. I'll always be here for her." He stared at his fiancee with his grey big eyes, "She's always been in a situation that involved her getting hurt. I'm sick and tired of seeing that for her. She deserves happiness."


	19. 018 - Broken

It was true. Jensen Cherny been through a lot. She was forced to become something so abnormal. Something that made her crave for blood. Not animal blood, or anything similar. The smell of human blood gets her going. It becomes a pattern. Every full moon, she can't stop herself. She turns into something. Yeah, something. That's the right word to describe what she goes through now. She pushes herself. She pushes herself off a damn cliff to find herself engraving her teeth in someone's neck, letting pain run through her system at the same time. She doesn't feel like herself when she does that. If she had the choice, she wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be here right now feeling heartbreak.

Heartbreak isn't relating to the whole Stephanie and Silas thing. She's been heartbroken since day one. She wished the bear ate her alive. She wouldn't be going through this life if it did. Carroll. Selfish bitch, Jensen thought to herself. More alcohol goes down her throat when she thinks about the what ifs. The cold air flushing to her cheeks, wrapping her arms around her legs as she sits there. Sitting on the bleachers, only looking at the sunset. It was setting. The smell.

The smell was flooding her noise. She could smell it, and it was clearly bothering her. She didn't need this. She never wanted this. She turned her back on her family, bashing them in with her own fists as her own teeth was dragged in their necks. She couldn't forgive herself for something so stupid. How could she? She wasn't supposed to be a killer, nor a killer towards her family. She loved them. They gave her everything, but then again, her family was broken just like her. For fuck sakes, Jensen was broken from the start. The first day of her arrival in this world, she was broken. Damaged. She was like a toy that finds itself becoming a toy no one wants to play with. No one wants to be involved with Jensen.

Maybe that is why she gets so angry. Angry at her own actions. Angry at the world. This world gets her so angry. Yeah, angry. This world was better of without her destroying more human beings. People say that 'Love will set you free." Free from what exactly? Nothing. Maybe because Jensen never exactly been in love before. She's been with a lot of guys, she's not going to lie, but she never been 'in love.' How could see? No one liked her. She never gave the people the niceness they needed. She hates herself for that.

If she ever wanted to fall in love, she wanted it to be someone perfect. Perfect is always the ideal for someone like her. Perfect jaw. Perfect body. Perfect eyes. Perfect personality. Just perfect, but perfect doesn't even fit the streets of this place. Not with her around. More alcohol threats her throat. She was the reason why no one likes her. No one wants to fight for her. She's always going to be this broken.

Her father never loved her. That was a true fact. He never cared. He left her at a young age, and never came around for her. Sure, there was times where she laughed with him, or seen him at family things, but never exactly something Jensen wanted to have with her own father. She wanted him to be there. For her. She's way too selfish, she knows, but having a father would've of changed a lot of things. He didn't even come around once without her saying something to him. He was off making a new family with a new girl. A girl that she can't even stand. Two kids and counting, pretty much. She couldn't find herself killing them though, even though anger runs through her body like no other. Jensen hates her father, and it's going to stay like that, but sure, if she ever sees him, he'll get the boot with her teeth. Including his so called perfect wife.

She was different from everyone else. Growing up was hard for her. She was never good at sports. Soccer was one thing she hated growing up. She couldn't even hit the ball, but her childhood friend was there to help her. Julia Curtain. Funny last name, right? Jensen always made fun of her. In a playful matter, of course. Julia did the same as well. Jensen was so happy to have one friend that actually cared for her. Look at the world now, there is no good friend out there for someone to trust. That's been burned to the ground since 2013. Where things were good. Her mind flickers to Petrova.

Her best friend at the same. She's stuck by her since day one, and her death was all on Jensen. Petrova was a teacher that cared for her students. She wasn't all that smart with her love life. She got married to a guy that wanted Jensen dead. Maxwell McCarthy. Good guy at first, but he started to show signs that all he wanted was Jensen. Dead, or even captured for his own fun. Petrova instantly let go of him. Kind of making Jensen silence him- Good times. Not a while after that, Petrova found herself liking someone else. Michael Bass. Jensen actually thought Michael was a good guy for the girl. The two were in love. They were soulmates, but until Jensen fucked up by getting Petrova killed.

Aude, the evil witch, killed her. With one push. Jensen wasn't fast enough to save her. If she wasn't a vampire, who knew if the innocent teacher would ever be killed off. Jensen, to this day, never forgave herself after that. It kills her inside. It gives her unwanted goosebumps when she thinks about her. The girl that didn't deserve anything. She was finally happy, and Jensen had to fuck up. It's all on Jensen. Her being a vampire only makes things worse.

It didn't take her long to find Stephanie. Stephanie, at first, wasn't the person Jensen wanted to trust. With her old alien hair, it made things hard for Jensen to trust. It was hard for her to trust anyone, even Michael, who at the time hated her. He ignored her, but that all turned away when Michael forgave her. He does the same thing she does though- Punishes himself for Petrova's death. Petrova would be proud of how he found love again.

Stephanie wanted to befriend the girl, but again, it was hard. Jensen didn't want another innocent person killed. She always stayed away from girl was different. She actually listened to her. She stood by her, and listened. Same thing Petrova did. She slowly game to a truce that made her trust the female.

Stephanie, though, didn't ask for whatever happened to her. She never asked to cheat on her husband with Michael, and boom, get pregnant right after. She never asked to be apart of this life, but her sticking around made Jensen realize that this girl doesn't back away. Even when hard things come her way. She appreciates it.

Again, more alcohol comes down her throat that was kicking back and forth with a soreness that was unbearable. She lays back more on the bleacher, closing her eyes. Voices popping in and out of her head.

"You should've of died." A voice replied in her head, but it felt like there was an actual person behind her, so she slowly turning her head, realizing who it was. Aude. Aude was dead. This couldn't be. Maybe the bullet really damaged her more than she was damaged before. Jensen's head was spinning, but the witch kept on talking. "But then again, I realize that Stephanie needs to go down as well."

"No," Jensen answered, shaking her head back and forth. "I couldn't do that to her." She really couldn't. Stephanie and her go through the worst times, and Jensen didn't even have a simple conversation with her earlier today. She couldn't go down the conclusion road.

Another voice popped in her head, but it seems more slightly sweeter than the rough voice that came from Aude. "Don't listen to her. You know that Stephanie is your best friend. You couldn't go through with it anyway. You're loyal." It was Petrova. Okay, her real name was Danielle Petrova, but Jensen was used to calling her Ms. Petrova. It was stuck to her head like no other, but then again, this girl was dead. These two girls are dead, and how are they in Jensen's head?

Maybe she was that drunk to even think straight without a little help from a little angel and a little demon, "What are you guys trying to pull right now?" Jensen asked, sighing softly. "I don't want to be apart of killing my best friend. I've lost way too many people, anyway, so why would I kill Stephanie? The only person that I care for as a friend."

"You killed her." Aude answered, now biting down on her thumb before her eyes looked over at Petrova. Jensen looked back, confused. This was really getting to her. Maybe this bullet was still stuck in her body somewhere, making her have these hallucinations. Petrova started to chuckle, "Actually you killed me, Aude."

That comment only made Jensen stand up, shaking her head back and forth, thinking it would make them go away, but it didn't. Gosh, this was making her sick to her stomach. "Okay, let me get this straight... Are you guys friends?" Jensen asked softly, eyeing the both of them that were ACTUALLY laughing at each other's words. This was getting too weird, Jensen thought.

"Petrova and I? Friends? Please, I'd rather befriend Michael than her." Aude spoke defiantly. She refused to let that idea get to her head. Aude and Petrova hated each other, even though they worked at the same school with each other for about a year and an half. Seriously, this school was quite complicated. "Then what is this?" Jensen asked once more, sitting herself down so she could look at the two.

"Don't you see it, Jensen? I'm the angel, and she's the devil. Clearly." Petrova replied firmly, letting the information soak in Jensen's skull as much as it could. "I'm the angel that tells you not to kill the friendly P.E. teacher, and she's- Ugh, it's explanatory what the hell she does."

Aude laughed, happy about her decision to become the devil. She's always been that kind of person anyway, "I want you to kill Stephanie. She gets in the way."

"But she doesn't." Petrova looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"She wants to fuck Michael, and fuck his brother. I think she needs to go."

"Michael is a big boy, and I'm sure that he loves Alaska more than Stephanie. Stephanie wouldn't let her friendship with Jensen go down the toilet. I wouldn't."

"Michael is a man, he wants to fuck everything."

"He didn't want to fuck me."

"But he did."

"Later on."

Jensen shook her head, putting a finger to Aude's lips to shut her up. "Don't speak. Don't say anything. I'm not killing her, why would you think I would do that?"

"It's your thoughts. We're just there to get them out in the open." Petrova answered, only making Jensen look away.

Jensen looked at the field, her heart dropping to the floor knowing she thought about killing her best friend. This couldn't be. This had to be the vampwolf blood spilling through her body. Was it a full moon tonight? She doesn't even remember what day it was, her head just kept on spinning. It was probably the alcohol was well. Or maybe the bullet, "So If I kil-" She looked back, realizing that the two washed away back in her head.

She stopped, and sighed. Her thoughts needed to burn to the ground. She can't think like that. Stephanie is her friend, and killing her would be the death of Jensen. She sat herself back down, breathing in and out. Before she could get some peace and quite, someone interrupted her. She wanted it to be Stephanie, but it wasn't. It was Silas.

He was now dressed up in a black peacoat, his hair high up. He sat down, close to Jensen. He didn't say anything, he just enjoyed the view as Jensen did the same. Jensen was probably the one that was confused. Confused why the hell the boy was here.

"What do you want, Bass?" Jensen asked, not trying to look at the boy that actually looked good in the clothing he was wearing. Just like all the Bass's, they always look good. No matter what, and maybe that's why Jensen can't stop thinking about Stephanie and Silas. They're probably together right now, and it makes Jensen sick.

"What do I want?" He asked, mocking her with a huge grin flashing to his lips. "What I want is to talk to you. I know what you thought about the whole Stephanie thing," He replied, taking Jensen's hand with his. "I'm not with her. Why would I ever break the bro code? We both know Michael would be pissed off."

Her ears started to ring with his words, and the feeling of his hand in hers only made them ring more. Becoming louder, "Yeah? Michael loves Alaska, I doubt he'd get pissed." She mumbled, shaking his hand off of hers. "As for Stephanie- I don't care about you guys. I'm not into you, Bass."

He looked at her hand as she pulled away from him, "Don't do this right now. We also know that you want me right now."

"Yes, I want you, Silas. I want you to be my boyfriend, and then we can get married. Maybe we can adopt random African babies, and then we also own a big house. Our kids will have a lovely childhood, and then when they are teenagers, they decide to run away, and never come again because we're those kind of parents." Her voice was calm, with a tint of Bass was annoying her right now, "The parents that are too cruel for this world. Our kids will never talk to us again, and probably we wouldn't even care. We'd probably get a divorce because you found some slut you'd rather be with than your own wife." Jensen stopped before she continued on, closing her eyes once more.

Silas's hand was now on her cheek, rubbing it with his thump. He looked at her, with those grey eyes that were unbearable. His hand was cold, probably colder than her entire body, but somehow, being a vampire and everything, he only made her feel warm, "I would never do that."

His voice was calm as well. It was welcoming, but Jensen stood up, having his hand fall to his thigh. "I can't go back down that dark road. I can't, and I'm going to keep that promise, alright? Just leave me alone." Jensen didn't stop herself as she jumped down to the concrete, pushing herself not to look back. She didn't.

Silas sighed softly, rolling his eyes as he pulled out his phone. Dialing the only number that was in his phone, he put it up to his ear, hearing it dial and as someone picked up, he didn't wait to speak. "It didn't work. Find a new plan."

The girl on the other lined signed, "You find a plan. I just want her to know her place."

Silas laughed, "Right, since this was my plan. If she gets hurt, I swear I'm out. Got it, Stephanie?"


	20. 019 - Is She Even A Friend?

Jensen walked in the school, hearing thunder right behind her. She didn't turn her back, only thinking about Silas. She's known him. For the longest time, and they only had feelings for each other because Michael made them come together. She doesn't even want to think about the worst things they saw together, and she was too stupid to know that Silas Bass was an asshole that never cared about her. She didn't want to find herself wrapped up that business again.

She walked slowly through the hallway, only seeing Stephanie hang her phone up. "I'm sorry." Jensen right away said, her shoulder now hitting the window. Her eyes crossing to the floor, "I should've of been there. For you."

Stephanie didn't speak, shaking her head back and forth. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. Where were you anyway?"

Her voice sounded cold. Terrified. It faded to Jensen's mind that the girl was still mad at her. Understandable. Stephanie has always been the type to keep her mouth shut about the worries in her life. She hasn't spoke about Michael since he got engaged with Alaska. Jensen might be the only one that can see that she's been hurting. Every bone of hers were bruised with pain, and all she wants is to cry for help.

Jensen would tell her to fuck off, and find someone else. She'd probably go and talk to Darcy, or Cristine, but no one would understand. They'd tell her to move on, but moving on makes everything sick. Everything would crack if anyone tried to move on. "I almost died, and all you care about is yourself," Jensen spoke up, laughing playfully, but only in an annoyed matter. "I get that you're human, but I was afraid too."

She was about to walk out. Every inch of her body was going to walk out that door, but somehow the human came to her senses. She grabbed Jensen by the wrist, "Don't. I'm sorry." Her voice was low, still sounded cold. A shiver sparing Jensen's spine, creeping up and down. She understood. She really did. They're both sorry, "I get it."

Stephanie nodded her head, closing her eyes as she relaxed her muscles. Her eyes spanning out to the window, thinking that humanity was some sick joke. A joke that left people laughing for ages to get their heads around how terrible life was to all non monsters in this world. Jensen laughs. Michael laughs. Everyone laughs at humans. Humans that actually have feelings.

"School resumes Monday. Just got the message. I'm going home." Stephanie started to walk away, not even flinching a smile at Jensen. She didn't even look back. Jensen's stomach started to turn clockwise, a chuckle leaving her lips as she tried to get her head over the fact that Stephanie was still pissed. She was terrible at lying her way around her world. It only made Jensen furious, making her walk the opposite way.

Michael came walking, seeing Jensen's face. He was alerted, "Whoa, what are you doing grumpy pants?" He asked, turning his body around so he could eye Jensen's back. "Go ask Stephanie."

Her words spoke up, making Michael walk towards Stephanie who was packing her things. He knocked on the door, "Jensen? Talk to me about that."

Stephanie looked at him. Terror sparking her eyes, "Leave me alone." She was mad. Furious. Not only at Jensen, but at Michael, who picked Alaska over her. Over someone that could've of loved him more than Alaska could ever. He never listened. He didn't have the ears to listen. She breathed in and out, "Please."

Michael's eyes grew wide, his teeth slipping down to his lower lip, banging the hell out of it. "Seriously, Stephanie. I think we're over the fact that we dated. Remember, you helped me." And that's when he slid in the desk, eyebrows raised. Stephanie started to laugh, her hand falling to her temple, massaging it. "You're right. I didn't know you were smart."

Michael breathed in and out, "You know, you're a beautiful girl. You could get anyone to fall in love with you." He meant it. He fell in love with her, but the love was damaged from the start. They weren't good for each other, they've already determined that. Through multiple lies and cheating, they've came to a conclusion that they weren't good. They weren't healthy. They weren't in love.

"I think you're talking about Jensen, because come on, look at her. She gets any guy to sleep with her, and she just throws that all away. Like I'd do anything to find love through a one night stand." Stephanie threw her hands in the hair, her ass falling to the back of her chair, sinking so her head was resting on the most comfortable spot, "I cheated on my husband, thinking I'd find love with you, but that didn't work. We both... Wanted things different. I wanted love, and you wanted Alaska. One of us got what they wanted."

A steady feeling of electricity hit Michael, this is where the beast is feeling bad. His heart started to thump. THUMP. THUMP. He was already dead, how could he honesty feel this right now? Again, he breathed in and out, trying to spill out a smile. To make the moment better. He wanted to feel what she was feeling right now, and he feels like he is. He picked Alaska over this wonderful girl. This girl was special, but he wanted someone else to feel the same way. "Jensen doesn't have a saying in this, nor should she be brought up in this. Jensen is her own person, she could care less about the romantic gestures because she's different from you," He slowly grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb with her. "You'll find the right person, and you're going to love him a lot. Or her, I don't know what you want."

That comment made her smile. A real smile, after everything that happened, he made her smile. Oh gosh, it's nothing new to her. He always made her smile. His hair made her smile. His scent made her smile. His smile. His body. His everything, but most importantly, his heart. He may be the asshole, but she was the one that sees the other side of him. Well, she doesn't know about Alaska, but right now? She feels like she's the only girl in the room he wanted. He doesn't though. He wants a girl with blue eyes, and curly hair. She understood that part, "Thank you, Michael. For everything."

Monday has finally came. Students started to pile in, worried voices started to trample everyone. There was no one laughing, and rarely, that's something to worried about. Jensen was furious though. Her hands were battling with soreness, whiteness now becoming red. Her knuckles were started to turn red. Started to result in numbness. She was supposed to be her friend? Fuck her. She did one mistake. ONE MISTAKE. She's always been there for Stephanie, and this is what she gets for getting shot? Not just once, but twice? It makes her head spin. She didn't even stop to talk to Brandie, nor Julia, who has been doing tons of charities with her mom. She finally found herself calming down, settling herself down in school at a time. Jensen was happy to see her, but she wasn't happy enough to stay and chat. She needed to find Stephanie. Probably call her out.

It was THE FULL MOON. Tonight only will Jensen find out what her true passion was as a creature of the night; death. She's going to lose all of her friends, the only people that ever cared about her. She's going to lose everything. Her education. Her everything, but there will be one boy. One sweet boy that'll stick by her. Every step of the way. Will feeling be emerged with their actions, or will the guy be put to own grave? Time will only tell.

She was basically tripping over her own feet, teeth grinding together like some animal. Well, she is a vampwolf, waiting for the next full moon to rip her own heart out. It'll come though. Maybe closer than she thinks. With Stephanie's actions, it makes Jensen so furious that she feels for the next full moon, she won't control herself. She's been practicing, but with anger flooding her thoughts, she doesn't feel like she'll control herself around anyone, including Stephanie. Her own best friend. A friend that's been there for her ever since Petrova found her faith in the ground. A friend. A best friend. A mom. D.

She finally arrived downstairs, eyeing Hartman who was setting up the heart rate monitors, keeping a straight face plastered on her delicate skin. She didn't look all that happy. Jensen pushed her against the fall, her hand beautifully fitting with her neck. Fingernails digging on the side of her neck, blood dripping down. "Jensen, what the... Fuck?" Stephanie puked out her words, squinting at the pain that was polishing her skin.

"Don't Jensen me, you coward. You're a fuckin' monster! A MONSTER! You're only using me to get to Michael, or let me say Silas. YOU FUCKING BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL-" She blanked out, now feeling pressure pulse through her body. A stick, shape of a dagger was placed perfectly in her stomach. As Jensen fell to the floor, she eyed Stephanie who not only have a hand to her neck, but she had her eyes on Michael. The one that placed the dagger inside of Jensen. 'You monster." Jensen said, now taking the stick out of her body. As she did, the stick was thrown across the room, and it didn't take her a second to stand herself back up. Blood stained to her shirt, she started to laugh out load. Enough to make the room echo.

"You've got to be kidding me. The dream team, hmm? Michael and you fucking now, Steph? Or are you trying to get with him? I don't really get it." Jensen started to play around with her shirt, now seeing a kid walk downstairs. A smirk was wrapping around the female vampire's lips as she ran to the boy, a hand keeping his head down, leaving room for the open neck to see the light.

"Jensen, don't." Michael shouted, hearing Stephanie just slither down words that weren't English. He looked back, confused, but Stephanie wasn't even looking at him anymore. Nor anyone in the room. It was like she was gone. Away from the moment. Michael didn't have enough time to talk to Stephanie as he looked back to Jensen, who was getting ready to drive her teeth in the innocent boy's neck. Pleasure him down. "We've been practicing. Control yourself."

She didn't listen. The only thing she did was look at Stephanie before her teeth disappeared in the boy's neck. Screams and terror coming right out, echoing the room once again. Enjoying every little moment of how tasty he was to the young creature. Mouth becoming a stained placement. The blood was all around her mouth. Her lips were stained, perfectly red with the tasteful liquid. She was damaged. Forever that way, and feeling the blood just linger through her mouth, it was only making everything worse. She was a monster. Stephanie wasn't the monster, nor Michael, but she was.

When she was finished, she dropped the boy on the floor. Almost all dried up, practically dead on spot. Jensen whipped her face up just a tiny bit before her eyes carried over to Stephanie, then to Michael. "I'm done- I'm so done." And that's when she walked away. No one was going after her. They just looked at her, but Stephanie? She just looked at the boy, trying not to cry on spot. She did this to Jensen. She wanted to show Jensen her own place. She wanted to wait until the right moment, but she didn't know that it would be hard on her. Feeling like Jensen lost someone was really the end of her, "I did all of this."

Michael looked back at Stephanie, shaking his head back and forth. "It's not your fault, it could've-" And that's what stopped him, now someone grabbing his throat. It was Silas, "It could've happened to anyone, hmm? No, Stephanie here planned it all," Silas spoke, looking over at Stephanie. It looked like she was hating herself. It was too early to hurt Jensen, and Silas wanted nothing but that. His throat was dry as hell, his voice changed into pain."Speak. Now, or forever hold your piece."

Stephanie now looked over at the both of them, Silas keeping his grip on his brother's throat. She shut her eyes closed, feeling how everything was her fault. From the beginning, it was her fault. She pushed herself, and now? She was the one that got shot. Multiple of times. "There is something wrong with me," She started to complain, a hand falling to her temple, feeling pain rush. "I can't control it."

She started to back away from Silas, and Michael as both looked at her with wide eyes. With all his might, Michael pulled away from Silas, taking Stephanie's shoulder before she jerked, now playing with her fingers. It wasn't natural for her to play with them, she never did that. She only did that when she was nervous. When Stephanie admitted she was pregnant, she was playing with her fingers. When she had to face her ex husband, she was playing with her fingers. She was nervous. Nervous of losing her best friend over something she couldn't control. "And losing my best friend won't let me control it."

"Control what?" Silas emerged closer to Stephanie, "I thought you wanted to pull a prank on Jensen, I didn't know that you were having problems. You could've of told me." She really couldn't. She's been having these withdraws. Pain coming and out of her body like it was a regular thing. She's been having this pain since she lost her baby, but it was little pain. Just a pinch at a time, but it wasn't until she lost Michael to Alaska until she felt the real thing. The real pain she's been punishing herself over the past couple of days. "Leave me alone," Stephanie panted, crossing her hands together as small tears fell from her face. Michael was about to touch her again, but Stephanie wouldn't allow it. She jerked more powerfully than the other times she jerked away, pushing him across the room, hitting the white wall.

Silas's eyes grew wide, a lump in his throat started to swell up. He tried to chew this down; all of it down. He didn't want to say this, but he had to. "Stephanie Hartman is a witch... You're a witch, Stephanie."


End file.
